The Bonds That Unite Us
by The masked author1
Summary: FnFverse. A sequel to "Friends and Family." Rainbow Dash is curious about Applejack's parents but Applejack is cold to the topic. After a lot of digging she learns the truth and decides to do something about it. However her good intentions don't go over like she expected. Is her new relationship able to withstand the misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

**The Bonds That Unite Us**

Two years. It'd been just a little over two full years since that day when Rainbow Dash had lost her parents and her family. But it was also two years since she'd come to get a new family. Two years since Applejack and her family had taken her in after the death of her parents at the weather factory in Cloudsdale. Two years since all that happened, and a full year since she'd come to live at Sweet Apple Acres exclusively, making the decision that she wanted to be with her new family rather than living far away in the clouds, isolated from everypony else. Sure it was a lot more work for her, managing her weather duties and assisting on the farm, but regardless of that she couldn't remember being happier.

Although being a pegasus working on a farm had its own problems that had to be dealt with...

"So how can you tell when it's time applebucking season?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked over the countless trees to the orchard.

...Such as knowing not only the routine but the meaning behind it.

"It ain' somethin' ya learn by lookin' at a calender RD, ah told ya tha' already. It's somethin' ya gotta learn ta sense by the crispness in the air, the feel of the breeze, the shininess o' the apple skins as the sun glistens off o' them as it raises," Applejack explained.

"So basically it's an earth pony thing," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Wiseapple," Applejack muttered and pushed Rainbow Dash's hat down over her eyes. "But more or less tha's it. O'course there's nothin' sayin' ya can' learn too so long as yer willin' ta recognize and pick up on the subtle hints nature's givin' ya."

Rainbow Dash just gave her a blank look as she pushed her stetson back into its proper position. For being a simple farm pony like she claimed, she talked in a more confusing manner than Twilight at times. At least when Twilight tried to give a breakdown explanation of how something complicated worked they'd all learned her efforts could be cut down to a simple phrase: unicorn magic is involved.

Applejack sighed. "It's nex' week RD, jus' like the year before," she explained.

"Make up your mind AJ, you just said applebucking season wasn't learned from the calendar," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Well the nex' week jus' so happens ta coincide with the start o' applebuckin' season," Applejack replied and "hmphed" in annoyance. Sometimes trying to teach Rainbow Dash anything farming related was impossible. But regardless she put her foreleg around the back of her neck and pulled her close. "Ya ain' too bright but ah still love ya."

"Heh, I love ya too," Rainbow Dash replied and readjusted her hat as it'd shifted on her. "Even if you are kinda bossy at times."

"Now don' go there sister. Ah wouldn' have ta be so bossy if ya wasn' so lazy all the time," Applejack told her.

"Now you don't go there, you know I work hard. I'm doing two jobs, managing the weather and helping out at Sweet Apple Acres. I'd like to see you try and do that," Rainbow Dash shot back.

"Aw calm down there RD ya know that ah'm only pulling yer leg, ah know how hard ya work an' all," Applejack reassured her and kissed her forehead. Rainbow Dash grumbled a moment, before shrugging and let it stop there. Even if it was a friendly argument she really didn't feel like having one right now. "Come on le's check the northern orchards. Gotta make sure las' night's rain storm didn' do any damage."

"Right behind ya," Rainbow Dash said as she followed. She didn't think there would be any damage, she'd been careful in organizing the cloud patches to try and keep such instances to a minimum, but storm clouds were funny like that and had a way of being unpredictable, there's no telling what took place last night.

And just like storm clouds the thought process could be a funny thing. As they walked in silence the thoughts of storm clouds followed a progression of other thoughts that eventually brought Rainbow Dash's mind to her parents. And that thought brought her to another topic of thought...

"Yer a might silent, somethin' up?" Applejack asked, snapping Rainbow Dash out of her thoughts.

"Oh, well kinda. I've got a question if you don't mind..."

"Not like ya ta be so hesitant. Wha's up RD?" she asked and stopped to face her, now curious.

"Well I've been part of the family for two years now, pitched in to help with applebucking and Zap Apple harvesting and even been through the family reunion and all, but still..." she paused. "AJ, what were your parents like?" she asked.

Applejack was taken aback by the question and her face showed that fact, something Rainbow Dash saw. Her expression changed from one that was inquisitive to one that was...less so. "Ah don' really wanna talk about it none Sugarcube," Applejack replied, the tone her voice took being one Rainbow Dash had learned well. It wasn't a mean or harsh tone, but it had an edge to it all its own that meant it was best to let the issue drop and not press any further.

"Alright then," Rainbow Dash replied, knowing that discretion was the better part of valor...or something like that.

* * *

"Granny?"

"Well howdy Rainbow Dash, what brings ya here?" Granny Smith answered as she turned from her focus on whatever was cooking on the stove to face her adoptive grandfilly.

"Well I..." she paused to look around as if expecting somepony to jump out at her. "I kinda need to ask you something. I tried asking Applejack and she just blew me off," she explained.

"Oh? Well wha's on yer mind Dashie?" Granny Smith asked.

She paused to look around again, making sure Applejack hadn't followed her back from the northern orchard, before stepping closer. "What were Applejack's parents like?"

The expression on Granny Smith's face just about perfectly mimicked Applejack's when the question had been asked to her, making Rainbow Dash nervous as to what her response might be.

"Ah guess it was gonna be asked sooner er later," Granny Smith sighed and turned down the burner to a low simmer. "Come wit' me. An' not a word ta Applejack or she'd be furious," she warned. Rainbow Dash just nodded and wordlessly followed her to the parlor where she watched the elder mare retrieve a photo album from the bottom shelf rung and lay it out on the coffee table, signalling for her to approach as she opened it.

"Are those them?" Rainbow Dash asked and pointed to an older photo of two ponies. The mare of the two was a deep luscious red with an apple and glass cutie mark adorning her flank, her blond mane being done up in pigtails, her face covered in freckles; she looked vaguely like Cheerilee. The stallion looked a lot like Big Macintosh, but his coat was a magnificent silver gray topped with a red mane, a hatchet and log cutie mark on his flank.

"Tha' they are. Tha's my daughter, Apple Brandy, an' my son-in-law, Timber Jack. Betcha can guess how Applejack got 'er name," she replied, causing Rainbow Dash to snicker, "yessiree them's ma children, from which ah was blessed with three wonderful an' hard workin' grandfoals. Not that you ain' jus' as wonderful Dashie," she was quick to add, getting an understanding nod in response.

"So what were they like when they were still alive?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Still alive? Heavens ta Betsy Dashie they's still alive," Granny Smith told her, "they're way up north in one o' them boom towns like Appleloosa."

"They are? Really?" Rainbow Dash asked and did a double take at the photo. Applejack's parents were alive? Then...why did she treat them like they were dead?

"Well they was as of las' month when they sent me a letter tellin' me abou' wha's been going on up there," Granny Smith explained and turned to a page closer to the back of the book, revealing the letter that was dated for the previous month.

"Dear Mother Smith, things are going well up here. I'm pleased to report that we have six new logging stallions to assist in clearing the forest in order to accommodate expansion of the town for new births and new settlers seeking out rumors about buried riches. They're hard workers and I have no doubt that clearing stumps will be doable in half the time. Your loving daughter regrets not being able to write but she's currently involved with teaching the new settlers how to best preserve their apples for when winter comes; some of them have little foals and need to be looked after constantly but 'Brandy doesn't have the time to assist them, what with managing the general store and all. Tell our little ponies we love them very much and wish that we were there with them. Your loving son-in-law, Timber Jack," Rainbow Dash read aloud. Confused she turned back to Granny Smith. "I don't get it, they sound really nice. So why did Applejack shoot me down when I asked her about them?" she asked.

Granny Smith sighed in response. "Ya sure ya wanna know abou' this?" she asked, Rainbow Dash nodded. "My granddaughter is one o' the most loving ponies yer ever gonna meet in all o' Equestria, got a heart o' gold with as much room as the whole outdoors. But Applejack also has a temper and a stubborn streak just as big. Back when Applejack was jus' a little filly, not much bigger than Apple Bloom, her parents came ta me an' asked me ta watch over their children for 'em while they headed north. Seems some kin to Timber Jack up there were in trouble tryin' to get the town started and were in dire straits an' needed all the help they could get er the town was gonna fold an' all their investment would go up in smoke wit' it. So they did the only thing they rightly could ta ensure nopony lost out. Ah took over watchin' ma grandchildren while they went north an' spent years rough livin' ta help out," Granny Smith explained. "Boom town's ain' no place fer foals. They knew their course o' action was the only way to ensure the best quality o' life they could have. They jus' plain loved 'em too much ta take 'em up there wit' 'em. But fer whatever reason Applejack jus' wasn't able ta wrap 'er head around that fact an' assumed they'd been abandoned an' unwanted by the ones that was supposed ta love 'em the most."

"But the letters-" Rainbow Dash tried but was interrupted.

"Ah've tried Dashie, ah've tried. But Applejack's too stubborn ta see an' ah finally gave up. Big Macintosh is ol' enough ta remember them fer what they's like. But Apple Bloom was just a little whipper snapper when they had ta leave, she was barely weened at the time, she don' really know 'em, but she ain' yet at the age o' askin' 'bout where she came from."

Rainbow Dash was...she was stunned by it all, this revelation being, well...revealed, to her like that. Finding out Applejack's parents were alive and...and she was starting to notice an eerie similarity between their respective positions regarding their parents.

"So all this time AJ's been holding a grudge against her parents because of a misunderstanding over what happened all those years ago," Rainbow Dash summarized, receiving a nod from Granny Smith indicating that she was accurate. You think you know a pony and something like this lands in your lap and complicates the matter. What else had the Element of Honesty been hiding from her? Inner turmoil and deep seated insecurities? Maybe...

"Granny, just what is the name of this boom town anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Now lemme think, been a while since they wrote abou' the town having a name an' such," she said as she tapped her chin in thought. "Ah think they said it was called New Manexico."

"New Manexico, got it," she muttered to herself, mentally noting it for later. "Thanks Granny, that was a lot of help. But right now I think I'd better get back out to the orchard and help Applejack. Don't want her thinking I'm napping on a cloud somewhere."

"Anytime Dashie," Granny Smith replied.

* * *

She really wanted to go to bed right about now. That comfy and supportive mattress and those fluffy, fluffy pillows were calling her name right now, but she had work to do, work that couldn't wait until tomorrow or any other day as time was simply not on her side.

Few ponies knew how much work went into managing the weather around Ponyville. They didn't know how long she stayed up studying the meteorological report charts showing warm fronts, cold fronts or cross winds that had to be factored in to how they manipulated the clouds and such. They didn't know what it was like to strain your eyes by the light of a firefly lantern late into the evening when others got to turn in. But it wasn't work related matters that had Rainbow Dash up late this night, it was something far more pressing in nature.

"If I can reach here...I can pick up a nice tail wind that should cut two hours off my travel time," she said to herself as she looked over the weather charts for the next week, laying next to them a map of the northern portion of Equestria; a map that she needed to get from Twilight who got it from Princess Celestia as all the other maps available didn't list the necessary locations for what she was planning. "But if I do that I'm gonna have to really hoof it to avoid this pocket of warm air or I'll run into turbulence..."

If Applejack were ever to find out what she was planning she was gonna buck her hard, but she'd already invested too much into this crackpot plan of hers to turn back now. She'd already gone ahead and cashed in the better part of her allotted sick days for the current year, but not before requesting the advanced meteorological charts for the same time being in order to plot her course effectively and efficiently. New Manexico was a long, long way off, easily two days by train, and if she was going to do this she needed to ensure maximum travel.

"Ya still awake RD?"

At the sound of Applejack's voice outside the nearly she nearly freaked, shoving the map and half the charts under the bed just as the door was opened. Her heart was pounding right now as the adrenaline coursed through her system; definitely not how she wanted to be found.

"Wha' ya doin' RD?" Applejack asked as she looked at the mess of papers on the floor and Rainbow Dash in the middle of it all.

"J-just studying the weather charts, wanna make sure there's nothing unexpected that might interfere with applebucking," Rainbow Dash answered as she tried to sound calm, but then an idea came to her. "I-I guess I fell asleep there for a minute. Thanks for waking me back up, I must've been dreaming."

"Ya look more like ya had a nightmare," Applejack replied dryly.

"Y-yeah that's it, it was a nightmare I remember it now," Rainbow Dash quickly replied, "it was a really bad one. The one where Discord stole my wings..."

"Tha' one again?" Applejack asked. She knew from experience that it was particularly unpleasant and even terrifying dream for Rainbow Dash to experience, being deprived of what she loved to do so much that made her feel so free. The first time she had it she'd woken up in the middle of the night crying her eyes out and hadn't slept the rest of the night. "Ah'm sorry Sugarcube."

"It's alright AJ, ya woke me up before it got to the really bad part so it's all good," Rainbow Dash replied. She had hoped that Applejack would consider the matter closed, wish her a goodnight and turn in herself. Unfortunately no such thing occurred and Applejack instead sat down next to her, looking over the charts before her.

"Ya read over this stuff every night?" she asked.

"Not every night, but often enough," she replied and yawned, "but I can't stay up any longer. I've gotta turn in and get some rest, I gotta get up before dawn tomorrow," she explained.

"A'right RD ah'll let ya get some sleep," Applejack told her and got up to head to the door. "Do ya wan' me ta keep ya company since ya had tha' nightmare again?" she asked.

Yes she did. She really, really wanted Applejack to sleep over tonight, just in case she did have that Discord dream now that she talked about it. But that was a luxury she couldn't afford right now as she still had to chart out her journey. She was going to have to go without for tonight. "No thanks AJ, I'm fine. You go ahead and turn in, I'll be alright," Rainbow Dash reassured her.

"If ya say so," Applejack replied and walked back to her, "g'night Sugarcube," she said and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sis'," Rainbow Dash replied, so desperately wanting right now to rest her head on her forelegs like a makeshift pillow as she waited until the door was closed, before reaching under the bed and pulling back out the discarded charts and maps. "Celestia please let this work..."

_Applejack,_

_Had to attend an urgent meeting up in Cloudsdale. Will be back soonest._

_Signed Love, Rainbow Dash_

_P.S. Look after my hat!_

It had definitely been strange to wake up to a letter placed on your pillow while you were still asleep. Even stranger considering it was Rainbow Dash's handiwork. She sure hadn't heard anything about Cloudsdale recently so how did the pegasus get word of it? And if it was really such urgent business why was her writing so clean...well as clean as it normally was. Something was indeed up with that mare, but it was gonna have to wait until she got back. In the meantime she had other matters to attend to.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was certain she'd taken everything into account in planning our her journey. Cross winds, warm fronts, cold fronts and everything. As far as the possible weather-related matters she really had taken everything into account. But what she hadn't taken into account was the dry and arid conditions of the long stretches of land between Ponyville and New Manexico, resulting in a considerable dust cloud that had to be flown through. She was so very thankful that she'd thought ahead and worn her goggles as it would be brutal on her eyes, just as it was on her nose.

She was able to reach the destination point to pick up that sought after tail wind, just narrowly missing the hot air pocket that would've given her turbulence through a daredevil act of flying sideways on an outward curve and swooping outward. However that had been her only stroke of luck since she left Sweet Apple Acres, and with the ensuing dust cloud that luck was really starting to run low. But she wasn't about to quit and just go home, she'd invested far too much already and she'd be bucked if she was gonna throw in the towel now! Although a hoofkerchief would come in really handy right about now so she could blow her nose after sneezing so much.

If she flew up higher she could get out of the dust cloud and fly clearer skies, and if she were a rookie she'd do just that. But higher up as it got warmer were cross winds that would only slow her down and possibly risk blowing her off course. For the meantime she had to just tough it out and wait and pray that the dust cloud had an end to it.

Of course another problem was how long this journey was going to take. Picking up the tail wind would cut the travel time down considerably if she could maintain her current speed, but that wasn't the easiest thing to do. Being the fastest flyer in Equestria really didn't mean that those speeds could be maintained indefinitely and chances were good she'd eventually have to stop and rest. Of course there was a trick she knew full well could cut the journey down even further, but it was hardly one that could be used when attempting to maintain secrecy. If she could perform a Sonic Rainboom she'd be hurtled forward at incredible speeds, but then there was the risk of giving herself away...but at the rate she was going that might just have to be a risk she needed to take.

_"What the hay, not like Applejack is suspicious or anything," Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she made up her mind. "Sonic Rainboom, baby!"_

* * *

Nopony would claim that New Manexico was a thriving manetropolis of a location, but it was certainly a good strong community that wasn't constantly threatened with the ever-present possibility of dying out. But it had taken a great deal of hard work and sacrifice to achieve that status and constant vigilance to ensure that it stayed there. Everypony had to pull together and do their fair share and sometimes even more than their fare share, this wasn't a town for those who weren't willing to get their hooves dirty, the settlers learned that the hard way. Those that weren't cut out for it tended to leave rather quickly, but those that could take it stayed to contribute for the greater good. And without those determined few the backbone of the whole town would collapse. Everypony had a job to do and they needed to do it well, whether it was bartering for needed goods, ensuring the hospital was properly stocked...or pulling tree stumps out of the ground to make room for expansion of the town.

"Come on put your backs into it!" the forepony called and two muscular stallions struggled to rip the latest stump from the soil. Hooked to strong harnesses that lead to strong ropes tied around the stump. Bringing the whole tree down was a lot easier than trying to get out the roots, that part was always slow going...especially when the ones that were supposed to be pulling them seemed to be daydreaming instead. "What're you two doing just standing around? We've got work to do!"

"Lookin' at the rainbow up there," one of the stallions replied and jerked his head skyward.

"Rainbow? What rainbow, there hasn't been any rain for...a week..." he trailed off as he too saw the rainbow they were referring to. Streaking across the horizon in a magnificent manner like the did fresh after a big downpour. But there was something a little odd about this one besides the dry climate it was appearing in. It looked...kinda tilted and...still forming? What the hay?

"Look out below!" came a shout from above as the rainbow collided with the ground like a meteorite, sending dirt and debris flying up as something tumbled about roughly, kicking up trails of dust as it came skidding to a halt just ahead of them.

"What the buck?" the forepony asked and approached to investigate. As the dust settled he could see that what had landed was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane, looking in rough shape from her hard landing. "Hey," he said and gently shrugged her shoulder with his hoof, "you alright there lil' pegasus?" he asked. He was rewarded with a groan as made an effort to right herself and get back up.

"So not cool," she moaned as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs and look about at her surroundings, finding a gray stallion standing before her. "Is this New Manexico?" she asked as she pulled her goggles around her neck.

"That it is lil' pegasus. Or rather it will be in a few months, currently you're in a stretch of forest that's been slated for clearing for expanding the town," he elaborated.

"I made it then," she said and sighed in relief before looking back up at the stallion again. "Can you tell me where I can find a stallion named Timber Jack?"

"Right in front of you," he informed her, "what can I do for you?" he asked. She looked at him up and down and side to side, checking out his cutie mark and smiling.

"You're married to a mare named Apple Brandy, right?" she asked him.

"Now How did you know that?" he asked, very curious by this turn of events.

"Yes!" she cheered and leaped up in excitement, flapping her wings to bring her up to eye level with him. "My name's Rainbow Dash and I've flown all the way from Ponyville to find you two."

"Well it's nice to make your acquaintance Rainbow Dash, but what exactly is this about? What brings you all the way out here to New Manexico and how do you know both me and my wife?" Timber Jack asked as he felt himself growing annoyed at the interruption to his work by a pegasus that couldn't give him a straight answer.

"Because I know your mother-in-law Granny Smith, along with your son and two daughters, I'm..." she paused, stopping to think of what was the best way to proceed, "I'm best friends with your daughter Applejack."

"You know my little golden apple?" Timber Jack asked, before frowning at the chuckling going on behind his back from the two stallions who were supposed to be pulling the stump. "You two get back to work, this is no picnic!" he barked, causing them to jump and resume pulling. With that handled he turned back to Rainbow Dash, "so what brings you up around these parts? I know you didn't stop in just to say hello or anything like that."

"Well it kinda a long story and I was hoping to talk to you and your wife at the same time. Is she around?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She should be over in the general store restocking the shelves right now. Just head..." he stated but paused, "somepony tell Thunder Kick to take over while I'm gone, something came up and I need to take care of it," he told the workers who nodded at his instructions. "Follow me."

"Right behind ya big guy."

* * *

"This place is..." Rainbow Dash paused as she looked around at the town. She really hadn't seen much of it other than on the way in from the clearing sight, but what she had seen so far was impressive. She'd expected everypony to be living in tents or the like but they actually had completed buildings with actual glass windows, easily putting them far ahead of what she'd been anticipating to encounter.

"Backwards compared to Ponyville?" Timber Jack suggested.

"No it's really something else. It looks like you've got the whole infrastructure thing going on," she replied.

"We're getting there. It's certainly no Ponyville but we're not exactly struggling to survive anymore. This is it," he said and gestured to the building in front of them, stepping in first followed closely by Rainbow Dash. "Excuse me miss I'm looking for a little filly named Apple Brandy who usually hangs out around these parts. You haven't happened to see her have you?" he asked.

"Yer talkin' ta her righ' now ya big sweet lummox," the red mare with the graying blond mane behind the counter replied and turned to face him with a smile on her face. "Wha' brings ya by so early Timber?" she asked, before pausing at the sight of Rainbow Dash standing next to him, "who's yer new friend?"

"Apple Brady this is Rainbow Dash from Ponyville. She says she's Applejack's best friend and has some news for the both of us," Timber Jack explained.

"Really? A friend of Applejack's? Well tha's good enough fer me. Pull up a seat an' make yerself comfortable there Rainbow Dash," Apple Brandy told her, highly excited by the turn of events.

"I'd love to ma'am," Rainbow Dash, shortly before her stomach grumbled rather loudly, "but could I please get something to eat first? I haven't eaten since dawn and I've been flying nonstop all day to get here and I'm starving," she moaned.

"Well certainly Sugarcube, sit yerself down and ah'll be right wit' ya," Apple Brandy told her and disappeared into the back room of the store.

Timber Jack just watched in silence as Rainbow Dash fluttered over to the counter and sat down on one of the converted barrel seats. She looked really tired and dirty and worn out, and he couldn't help but wonder if the news was of an urgent nature. As a father he wanted to push and make sure his girls and son were alright and nothing bad had happened. But one look at the little pegasus leaning against the counter told him he wasn't going to get anywhere like that.

Fortunately Apple Brandy returned not long after with a tray carrying a glass of apple cider and a plate of bread topped with a spread. Once she had something in her stomach maybe they could get some answers.

"Thanks," she replied and nearly guzzled down the whole mug of cider before letting out a sigh as it quenched her parched throat. "Oh that's so good. Just like the cider at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Well since we're on the topic of Sweet Apple Acres, what news brings you out here? Is everything alright back home?" Timber Jack asked, hoping he wouldn't have to entertain the more serious question about whether or not somepony was hurt.

"Now dear let the poor thing eat first. Ah'm sure if somethin' were wrong she woulda said so as soon as she found ya," Apple Brandy scolded him.

"That I would," Rainbow Dash nodded and the picked up one of the piece of bread in her hooves and bit into it. "I wanted to," she began put was forced to pause as her tongue came into contact with the food, "oh _colt_ this is really good. What is this stuff?"

"It's called peanut butter, sorta like an apple butter spread bu' we make it outta the peanut crops some o' the folks aroun' here grow. One o' our biggest exports," Apple Brandy explained, "ah take it ya like it?"

"Like it? This is almost better than Granny Smith's Zap Apple Jam!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and quickly dove into the second piece of bread before her.

"Quite a seal of approval right there," Timber Chuck chuckled despite his concern. Seeing her enjoy something so simple gave him reason to keep his patience and wait until Rainbow Dash was finally done eating before pressing further for answers. "So what's this news? Is everypony at Sweet Apple Acres alright? How's our family doing?"

"Everypony's fine, there's no emergencies going on to be concerned about," Rainbow Dash reassured him. "As to how everypony's doing back at Sweet Apple Acres that's kinda a long story. You sure you got time to hear it?"

"When it comes ta family we make the time. Start talkin' dearie," Apple Brandy replied.

"Alright. I don't know what all Granny Smith has told you but I know there's been correspondence back and forth so I'll just tell you things as I know them," Rainbow Dash replied and took a breath, thinking over everything that might be worth mentioning. "Applejack got her cutie mark and is managing Sweet Apple Acres as well as anypony could. Big Macintosh is...well...he's a lot more deserving of his name, almost as big as you," she said as the turned to face Timber Jack. "Apple Bloom still hasn't gotten her cutie mark yet, but she's trying. She's made friends with two other fillies in the same predicament and they call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, running all over Ponyville trying one thing and then another to earn them. And then there's Granny Smith...I don't know what to say other than she's good, still alive and kicking and always having a story about her fillyhood ready to tell anypony that's listening."

"That's Ma alright," Apple Brandy stated and laughed.

"That she is. Now what else? Oh yeah! I probably should've lead with this one but have you heard of the Elements of Harmony? Well Applejack holds the Element of Honesty," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Really? Our little apple holds one of the fabled Elements of Harmony?" Timber Jack asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Element of Honesty huh? Typical Applejack, she never could tell a good lie."

"Wors' liar in Ponyville," Apple Brandy proclaimed.

"Worst liar in Equestria's more like it. You should've seen the trouble we had when she tried to give a cover story so we could throw a surprise party for one of our friends," Rainbow Dash replied as she thought of what else to say, "oh yeah, THIS I probably should've lead with but your daughter has helped in saving Equestria a couple of times so far. First time was against Nightmare Moon, who actually turned out to be real by the way, and the second time was against the embodiment of chaos known as Discord."

"We actually heard about that," Timber Jack stated proudly. "The announcement went out from Canterlot and was far reaching, even all the way up her in New Manexico. I tell you we were so proud to find out our little filly was involved with that. We wrote her all about it but we never heard back," he explained, noticing a wince escape Rainbow Dash. "So it really is true that our daughter helped rescue the Moon Princess. Who would've thought."

"Well what can I really say? You...really raised her up great," Rainbow Dash replied, uncertain of what to really say on the matter.

"Not ta be pryin' er nothin' Rainbow Dash but what exactly brings ya'll up aroun' these parts? Surely ya didn' come up just ta tell us abou' how are family's doin'," Apple Brandy inquired.

"Oh right I almost forgot. What I came up to ask you two was if there was any way you could come back home to Sweet Apple Acres," she said. She could see Apple Brandy and Timber Jack looking at each other before turning their attention back to her. Had she said something wrong?

"We'd love to go back home and see our family again and catch up on old times and new developments. And we'd leave in a heartbeat if we could. But in its current condition New Manexico needs constant and steady workers to keep it stable. The forest needs to be cleared to supply both the room and the lumber for expansion and new development, the crops need to be tended to and we haven't had a sufficient rainfall in a good while. The apple orchard needs to be harvested, along with a great many other day to day details, and the available work force just isn't big enough for us to go away even for a few days with all that we've got to do," Timber Jack explained.

"But-" Rainbow Dash began but was cut off by Apple Brandy speaking up.

"Like Timber Jack says we'd love ta see 'em all again, but the ponies of this town rely on us an' each other an' there's jus' too much work ta do. And in a community like this ya get close ta everypony an' they become like yer own family an' ya can't bear ta jus' leave 'em in the lurch like that. Plus some of our family are up here an' rely on us fer their livelihoods. It's a no win situation we're in," she explained in a sad tone.

"What if I help out?" Rainbow Dash asked without even thinking about it, "if I can help you two get enough work done could you come back to Ponyville for just a few days?" she continued. Timber Jack was just about to reply but she pressed on regardless. "I'm a really hard worker. I'm in charge of the weather for Ponyville and I also help out Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres when she needs another hoof, it's not like I'm not up to the concept of hard work or anything," she paused again, but again interrupted them, "please? This is really important to them. Applejack...she...she misses you terribly, and she wants Apple Bloom to know you too. And Big Macintosh...well he misses you too even if he doesn't say much."

How was one supposed to reply to such a heartfelt plea when in a predicament like this? If anypony knew that answer it would certainly be a big help to them right now. They could tell by the one in Rainbow Dash's voice that this was important, not just to their foals but also to Rainbow Dash herself; her big pleading eyes reflected that clear enough.

"Yer really askin' a lot of us Sugarcube," Apple Brandy sighed.

"It would be nice if it were possible. But I don't think even a dozen pegasi could help us enough to get done what needs to be done right now to the point where we could go back home," Timber Jack explained. He really had to make it clear, but even his conviction was wavering when he looked into her eyes. He let out a sigh, knowing that he'd been defeated even before he opened his mouth. "You can try and see if you want to but I can't make any promises. When can you start?"

"Right now!" Rainbow Dash stated and hovered off the barrel seat, only to be interrupted as her stomach growled again. "Um...could I get some more of that peanut butter stuff first please?" she asked.

"Anythin' for a friend of our daughter," Apple Brandy chuckled lightly and took the tray to the back room to get Rainbow Dash another helping of food.

1

* * *

Six days. It'd been six days since Rainbow Dash had left for Cloudsdale, leaving a note on her pillow the night before offering up no details about why she had to go, what she was doing or when she was going to be back. Six days of being away from her sister and best friend. Six days of Rainbow Dash not being around to pitch in and help out tending to Sweet Apple Acres. Six days of Applejack realizing just how much work Rainbow Dash did do around the farm now that she wasn't there to do it anymore. If Rainbow Dash ever came back she wasn't going to be teasing her anymore about being lazy.

"Still no sign of her?" Big Macintosh asked as he stood next to Applejack at the door, the sun setting lower in the sky and soon to usher in the night.

"Not so much as a loose feather," Applejack sighed and slouched. "Ah'm gettin' mighty worried bro'. What if she's hurt somewhere?"

Big Macintosh said nothing in response, knowing that trying to wouldn't yield any beneficial results. His sister was worried and concerned and she wasn't going to feel better until the source of her concern was alleviated.

"Ah'm gonna check the orchards," she announced and took off, not even waiting for a reply from her big brother. This matter was too important right now.

Big Macintosh again said nothing, knowing that regardless of whatever he had to say his sister wouldn't care. Applejack had too much love for her sister (regardless of by birth or by adoption) to even consider leaving them on their own. She was going to follow her heart regardless of where it took her.

In truth Applejack really didn't hold out too much hope of being able to locate Rainbow Dash out in the orchards, they were an enormous location and if the cyan pegasus was sleeping in one of the trees it could take days to locate her. But just standing around wasn't setting well with her and she had to do something even if it was pointless.

"Where ya at RD?" she asked herself as she looked between tree to tree.

Unfortunately if she was expecting to get an answer she was out of luck as non was to be had. It was a useless effort to try and search the apple orchards and she knew it full well. But what else could she do? She wasn't going to stop worrying until her sister was back home safe and tucked into bed for the soon to arrive evening, and that fact was driving her nuts, "Rainbow Dash!" she bellowed in frustration, but again received no reply. Defeated she hung her head and walked back to the house to wait for her to return on her own.

* * *

It turned out to be a much later wait than anticipated. Too concerned to attend dinner Applejack had stood watch by the window, idly noticing as the sun crept lower until Luna's moon was high up in the sky. And it was against that lunar backdrop that a small speck was noticed; a small speck that seemed to grow larger as it approached, the outline gaining more detail until it became an easy to recognize silhouette; it was Rainbow Dash. Applejack immediately bolted out the door to greet her as she touched down on unsteady hooves, looking completely exhausted and worn down, her coat dirty and disheveled, her mane unkempt and raggedy, and her goggles hanging limply around her neck with cracked and heavily scratched lenses.

"Hey AJ," Rainbow Dash greeted weakly, unable to even manage a wave as she needed all four legs for proper balance, "miss me?"

"Like ya wouldn' know Sugarcube. Where the hay ya been an' what ya been up ta? Ya look like something Winona woulda drug in," Applejack pointed out.

"Missing foal, the best flyers in Equestria were called in to locate and reunite the family. We searched high and low and I got stuck with the low. Six days of flying all over Equestria looking everywhere, especially in the Everfree Forest. But we found them and reunited them, happily ever after as Pinkie would say," Rainbow Dash replied, before slumping to the ground, totally exhausted, "food?"

"Anythin' ya want Sugarcube, sounds like ya had it tough," Applejack told her. She watched as Rainbow Dash tried to stand up on her wobbly legs, all the while knowing that walking wasn't going to be an option. "Jus' hold on a minute RD, ah got ya," she said and crouched down, crawling between Rainbow Dash's legs and standing back up to hoist her up on her back sideways. "Ya really need a bath after we get some food in ya," she told her.

"Too tired. Dunno if I can even stay awake through dinner," Rainbow Dash replied as she was carried back to the house.

"Well ya jus' try ta eat an' ah'll see about washin' ya myself if need be. Ah'll even scrub aroun' yer wings with a soft washcloth like ya enjoy so much," Applejack told her as she stepped back onto the front porch.

"Really? For me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well o'course RD, after all the good deedin' ya did ta bring that family back together an' all ya deserve a little pamperin'," Applejack stated as she maneuvered her way through the door, which would've been easier if her other siblings hadn't been blocking her way eager to hear what went on. "Jus' back up an' give 'er a little breathin' room."

"But we was worried," Apple Bloom protested.

"Well crowdin' ain' gonna help none," Applejack told her as she moved past them to set Rainbow Dash down in the dining room so she could eat.

'AJ?" Rainbow Dash finally spoke up, "where's my hat?"

"Safe an' sound in yer room where ya left it RD. Apple Bloom why don' ya run upstairs and get it fer 'er," Applejack suggested in a tone Apple Bloom knew all too well wasn't one that meant it was open for discussion. With a sigh she went upstairs to do as she was told.

"We're mighty glad ya made it back safely," Big Macintosh spoke up. Rainbow Dash didn't say anything and just nodded at his words, her eyelids heavy.

Apple Bloom returned not too long afterwards, carrying Rainbow Dash's stetson atop her own head before passing it to its rightful and grateful owner who didn't even hesitate before putting it back on and getting it adjusted just the way she liked it. "Thanks sis'," she said, causing Apple Bloom to smile.

"A'right tha's enough o' that, start eating RD ya need it," Applejack told them.

Rainbow Dash was thankful for the break in talking as it gave her a break from trying to follow the conversation and think so much on what was being said. Instead she could just nibble at her hay fries, salad and apple pie in silence and focus all her energy on staying awake so she didn't fall face first into her plate.

* * *

"Ya awake RD?"

It was a question Applejack had asked countless times in checking in on her sister. But normally it was asked late at night when everypony else had turned in for the night and was sleeping soundly, save for a lone pegasi who often had too much on her mind and needed somepony to talk to and sometimes offer up comfort.

This time around the question had been asked when it was morning and it was expected to be awake. Despite her lazy nature Rainbow Dash did manage to get up around the crack of dawn each morning and tend to the matters at hoof, both with her job at the weather bureau and with her chores on the farm. But this day was different, this day she was still burrowed under the covers and entirely unwilling to move, still in the same position she'd been when Applejack had left her side last night to let her rest.

When Rainbow Dash had stated that she didn't know if she could make it through dinner Applejack had assumed it was one of her usual exaggerations, but it had been anything but. She'd only managed to eat half of her dinner, a few bits inbetween bouts of drifting off to sleep before jumping back awake to eat a little more. After a while Applejack knew it was hopeless and just escorted her upstairs so she could turn in, figuring the bath could wait under the circumstances. She'd been out like a light as soon as her head had been on the pillow and carefully tucked in for the evening and hadn't moved since.

"Come on RD, say somethin'," Applejack said and prodded her shoulder. Rainbow Dash just mumbled and rolled over, burrowing deeper under the covers, leaving Applejack wondering whether to frown or chuckle. "Ya gotta get up RD the sun's up already," she said and prodded her shoulder more.

The continual prodding eventually annoyed Rainbow Dash enough to wake up and address her sister, grumbling the whole time as she groaned while trying to move. Every muscle in her body hurt and a few other organs did too. Maybe laying down for so long had made her stiff and getting up would stretch them out. It was just a matter of convincing her body that it was in its own best interest to do just that rather than keep laying there.

"Ya a'right RD? Ah know ya like sleepin' in an' all bu' this is late ever fer you," Applejack stated.

"I'm alright, really. Just a...just a touch of the feather flu I guess, must've got it from the foal when I found 'em," she lied.

"Feather flu?" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry you can't catch it, it's only contagious to pegasi, earth ponies are unaffected," Rainbow Dash told her as she rolled over to climb out of bed, wincing the entire time.

"If yer sick maybe I shouldn't have woken ya up, sorry RD. Ya jus' go back ta bed and get some rest so ya can ge' well," Applejack told her.

"I'll be alright, honest," she replied and yawned, out of habit going for an early morning stretch and wincing halfway through. Definitely not a good idea to be doing that. "Is there any breakfast left? I'm starving."

"If you say so," Applejack replied, not really buying it but knowing that fighting over it wasn't going to be good for either of them. "Ah think we can whip ya up somethin' good. Come on Sugarcube."

"As soon as I get my bed made," Rainbow Dash replied but was stopped by Applejack's foreleg on the covers.

"Don' worry 'bout that none. We gotta change the sheets as dirty as ya were las' night," she explained.

"Are you trying to insinuate something there?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Come on RD no foalin' around this time. Ya been through a lot the past week an' ah ain' tryin' ta give ya a hard time, ah'm jus' concerned fer ya is all," Applejack reassured her. Rainbow Dash's scowl softened into a smile at these words and she just nodded, moving in to rest her head on her sister's shoulder. It was a touching and gentle scene, one that was unfortunately ruined all too quickly by the growling of Rainbow Dash's stomach demanding food. They both shared an amused laugh. "Come on Sugarcube we gotta tend ta tha'. An' ah think some o' Granny Smith's apple pancakes are jus' wha's needed ta hit the spot."

Apple pancakes, a delectable blend of batter and fruit spread stacked seven layers high at a time. Rainbow Dash's mouth was practically watering at just the mentioning of it. She'd missed out on it the last time it was served because she was away and she'd regretted that short term loss. Thankfully that matter was about to be resolved.

And with any luck another matter would soon be resolved later in the day. She just need to be patient and play it cool; something that in her mind she was perfectly capable of doing.

* * *

It was painful to watch Rainbow Dash try and walk. Her movements were stiff and slow and her pace looked like she was trying to favor an ankle that was giving her trouble. She'd assisted on Sweet Apple Acres to the best of her abilities, rounding up old bruised apples that'd fallen from the trees, hauling feed out to the chicken coops and the like, but it was definitely slow going and Applejack could tell she just wasn't up to the work. If she was suffering from the feather flu she really should be resting up to get better, but she was stubborn and insisted that she was up to the work. Applejack of course didn't like it but would respect her sister's decision, she was a big filly afterall and could make her own decisions.

But it was still painful to watch as she more or less limped along the way to the train station in Ponyville.

"Come on Applejack," Rainbow Dash called, insisting that she pick up her pace like she was dragging them behind, "the noon train is gonna be in soon."

The noon train. If she thought about it carefully Rainbow Dash's activity all day had seemed somewhat suspicious, everything based around getting her to Ponyville before noon for something. According to the cyan pegasus it had to do with Pinkie but she hadn't really elaborated beyond that. And as much as she wanted to trust her adoptive sister something just seemed...wrong...

"Ya sure Pinkie Pie didn' say what this surprise was about?" Applejack asked as she followed along.

"Applejack it's Pinkie, you know how she is," Rainbow Dash replied, "all I got was that we needed to be at the train station by noon for it, so it only makes sense that it's gotta have something to do with the noon train arriving, right?" she reasoned.

"Fair enough," Applejack replied, still having doubts and everything, but willing to go along with it and see how it all played out.

By the time they'd finally reached the train station it was five minutes until noon, giving them a chance to sit down and rest. But if they had time to rest they also had time to think, or rather Applejack had time to do the thinking, Rainbow Dash was too busy watching the clock and looking at the tracks, her ears twitching at every little sound. For somepony with a case of the feather flu she was oddly alert and sharp. She really didn't want to think bad of her, but there were suspicions that just wouldn't go away despite her best attempts to ignore them.

"Hey RD? where'd ya say ya foun' tht' foal at?" Applejack asked.

"The Everfree Forest," Rainbow Dash replied, "why?"

"Jus' curious is all. Mighty lucky ya found 'em before somethin' else did," she commented.

Did Applejack suspect something? Was she suspicious? If she was she wasn't exactly doing the best job of hiding it, but there was really no way of knowing what was up...right? However Rainbow Dash didn't have much time to think on the matter as the sound of the approaching train was getting louder and closer. Just a couple more minute and everything would be falling into place.

By the time the train had pulled into the station and those on board started to disembark Rainbow Dash could hardly contain excitement. If she were less mature she might start jumping about and tapping her hooves with excitement. But she'd had years to learn about self control so she could just sit there and keep herself composed...all while wearing the worst poker face Applejack had ever seen before in her life. However as more ponies got off the train and others got on, with still no sign of those she was waiting on that patience of hers was beginning to wear thin and she was getting highly frustrated.

"Oh come on where are they!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she hovered up for a better view to try and make out a familiar face in the crowd.

"Where's who RD?" Applejack asked, "ya didn' bring me down here fer no surprise by Pinkie Pie did ya?"

"Applejack is that you?" a voice called out in the crowd.

They turned in the direction of the voice as the crowd thinned. Rainbow Dash smiled with excitement, but Applejack just started in surprise.

"Alright you made it!" Rainbow Dash cheered and dropped back to the ground.

"Wouldn' miss it fer the world," Apple Brandy said as she approached the two. "Hi sweetheart, my how you've grown."

"Ma...Pa? Is that you?" Applejack asked in disbelief as she saw the two older ponies standing in front of her, not certain she could really trust her eyes, "wha'...what're ya'll doin' here?"

"We came to visit our little golden apple and the rest of our family," Timber Jack explained.

"We jus' couldn' pass up after yer friend came up an' tol' us all how much ya'll missed us an' wanted ta see us," Apple Brandy added.

"Rainbow Dash? Ya brought mah parents back ta Ponyville?" Applejack asked as she turned to face her.

"Yeah I did," she responded like she was trying to sound humble and proud all at the same time.

"Ya feather-brained idjit! Nopony asked ya ta do that! Ya shoulda jus' left well enough alone an' minded yer own business an' not stuck yer nose into matters ya!" she yelled before turning around and taking off back in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres, leaving the three behind and stunned.

"Now just what was that all about?" Timber Jack asked as he watched his daughter gallop off angrily.

"I don't have a clue," Rainbow Dash replied after recovering from the initial shock of Applejack's outburst, "but I'm going to find out. In the meantime let's go over to Sweet Apple Acres. Granny Smith is gonna be so excited to see you walk in through the front door," she told them, barely able to hide her excitement despite Applejack's reaction.

There was still plenty of room for good things to come, they just had to get back to Sweet Apple Acres and they could make everything work out. They had to make everything work out. Surely Applejack's hardened spot in her heart for her parents couldn't remain that way indefinitely...right? However her thoughts of good times were quickly interrupted as a sharp pain shot up her right hind leg, making her wince as she put her weight back down on it again.

"Still tender?" Timber Jack asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be alright, don't worry about it," she told him, dismissing his concern in favor of speed, "come on let's get going."

* * *

"Granny Smith...hey Granny Smith!" Rainbow Dash called out as she walked into the farmhouse, "hey Granny Smith where you at?"

"Ya don' need ta yell Dashie, ah ain' deaf yet," Granny Smith replied as she walked out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "Wha's goin' on out here? An' why do ya look like something the dog tried ta drag in?" she asked.

"Special delivery from all the way up north," she replied and stepped to the side so Timber Jack and Apple Brandy could step inside.

"Hi Ma," Apple Brandy greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Mother Smith," Timber Jack added in a somewhat more refined and restrained manner.

Granny Smith looked over the two in confusion for a moment before recognition finally crossed her features and she smiled. There was no way to forget those two regardless of how old they were; no more forget her own children.

"Apple Brandy? Timber Jack? It's really you?" she asked and stepped forward, still surprised at seeing them after so many years. "Well if this ain' the biggest, nicest surprise ah ever did see. Wha' brings ya'll back here after so long?"

"Jus' a nice youngin' wit' a big heart," Apple Brandy replied and looked over at Rainbow Dash who was trying not to blush at how she was addressed. "How ya been Ma? We've been missin' ya somethin' fierce."

"I uh...I think I'll go find the others. Apple Bloom's still in school but Big Macintosh and Applejack should be around," Rainbow Dash volunteered and darted out the door before anypony could say anything.

"She must be quite a farmhoof to have around," Timber Jack commented as she watched the cyan pegasus leave.

"More than ya'd ever think," Granny Smith chuckled. "Why don' ya two come on in and le's talk, we got's ourselves plenty ta be catchin' up on," she told them.

* * *

It was painful to actually be up and flying about through the orchards and over Sweet Apple Acres, but right now she didn't have time to worry about the pain she had more important things to do. With Timber Jack and Apple Brandy dropped off and visiting with Granny Smith she had to find and round of Big Macintosh, which would be the easy thing to do, and then she had to find Applejack and try the same with her; but considering her freak out earlier that might be more difficult to pull off.

Fortunately Big Macintosh was relatively easy to find, being so big he stuck out so well with his red coat against the darker tones of the farm. "Big Macintosh! You busy down there?" she called to him.

"Eeyup," he replied.

"Well you need to take a break if it's possible and go up to the house," she told him.

"Somethin' wrong?" Big Macintosh asked.

"Nope, just some ponies up there I think you're gonna like to see," she told him before hovering down closer to his level. "But do me a favor? No matter what comes up, don't say a word about me, alright?" she asked.

"If that's what ya want," he replied and shrugged. "Mind if I ask who it is that's got ya so worked up?"

"If I told ya I'd spoil the surprise. But nevermind that right now I've gotta try and find Applejack," she told him.

"Might wanna check the north orchards, saw her goin' up there a while ago," he suggested and turned to walk back to the house.

"North orchards, got it!" Rainbow Dash said and took off in that direction despite it being a real pain to do so like that. But pain couldn't concern her right now, she was a pegasi on a mission of the utmost importance. "I'm comin' for you AJ," she said to herself.

Fortunately Big Macintosh's suggestion was accurate and Applejack was indeed in the northern orchard, sitting beneath an apple tree and facing away from the direction the farmhouse was in, her posture tense. Rainbow Dash circled overhead before gently touching down behind her to approach. "AJ?"

"Go away," she muttered.

"AJ what's wrong? Don't you wanna see your parents?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stepped closer.

"No ah don' an' ah wish ya'd stayed outta the matter, it ain' none of yer concern," Applejack told her and whirled around to face her, "ya'll don' know wha' they did ta us growin' up an' ya didn' need ta know neither, the matter was closed. If ya had any brains ya woulda known enough ta jus' stay outta it an' not try ta do nothin' ya don' know nothin' about! Ah sure didn' expec' no backstabbin' from the likes o' ya, ah thought ya was loyal! Some friend ya turned out ta be."

"But I..." she tried to protest, taken aback by Applejack's suddenly hostility towards her and the hurtful things she was saying. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. You're...you're my sister and I-" she said but never got to finish as she was torn into again.

"Ya _ain'_ mah sister Rainbow Dash, we _ain'_ family! Yer jus' some orphaned pegasus pony tha' we took in outta the goodness o' our hearts 'cause she didn' have anywhere else ta go! Ya think that helpin' out on the farm and signing some form makes ya family? Well it don't! We ain' even friends after wha' ya done pulled!" Applejack shouted angrily. "Ah wan' ya outta here by the end o' the day. Pack up yer dang _Darin' Do_ books and yer tortoise an' ya get outta here!"

"AJ!"

"Don' say another word ta me or ah'm gonna buck ya so hard ya won' know what hit ya," Applejack told her firmly before leaving, galloping past Rainbow Dash and not looking back.

Rainbow Dash just stood there and watched as Applejack left, unable to barely get any words out, and unable to fully comprehend just how much her words had hurt her. So much hurt, so much cruelty. Applejack had...disowned her? The past two years just...just gone in a single sentence and there was nothing she could do about it. Even if Granny Smith didn't agree with her granddaughter and overruled her that still wouldn't change the hurt of her words. "I'm...I'm sorry Applejack," was all she could say in response, trembling as tears began to fall.

* * *

By the time Rainbow Dash finally made it back to the farmhouse school was already well out, indicated by Apple Bloom's presence by her parent's side. The atmosphere inside was a good deal more upbeat than outside, making it all the more painful to have to deliver the news that she did. She knew it had to be told, but as she stood in the doorway watching the happy interaction it was a painful thought to have. She gave consideration to just turning and leaving and coming back another time, but curse Apple Bloom's good eyesight and lack of restraint at announcing things.

"Rainbow Dash wha's wrong? Why ya been cryin'?" she asked, causing everypony to look at her as she just stood there.

"I...I twisted my ankle in a gopher hole," she lied quickly, figuring it'd explain the tear stains to her fur as well as anything. "I uh...I tried to get Applejack to come and talk but she...she refused..."

"Mah sister don' even wanna talk ta her own parents?" Apple Bloom asked, "well why not?"

"That...might be our fault..." Timber Jack said hesitantly, bringing Apple Bloom's attention back to him.

"Wha' ya sayin' Pa? Ya did somethin' to hurt mah sister?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I think we must have a long time ago. But it was nothing like hurting her physically, it was...emotional. Back when you were just a little foal, and a very cute foal at that, we found ourselves in a difficult position. I had some family up north that were in a really bad predicament and needed help or they were going to lose everything. Now we knew we couldn't take you with us so we asked your grandmother to take care of you, knowing you'd be in good hooves and, in time if we were still gone, you'd be able to help her out here at Sweet Apple Acres. Your brother was old enough to understand the importance of the matter, you were just a little thing and really wasn't aware of anything that was going on, but your sister was in a difficult place, filled with awareness but not understanding. I guess...I guess she just believed that we'd abandoned you for no good reason, even if that couldn't be further from the truth," he explained and sighed as he stood up. "Maybe we should go-" he started but was quickly interrupted by Rainbow Dash's objections.

"No you can't go now, not so soon you just got here! I'll go find Applejack and bring her back here and if necessary I'll make her start talking, just don't leave yet. Please just stay one more day, that's all," she pleaded, desperate to avoid having them leave.

"...I was going to say, maybe we should go see about finding a room for the night," Timber Jack stated. "We might not have all that much time to be here, but we're not about to leave just because our little golden apple is upset."

"Pony feathers! Ya ain' sleepin' in some danged lodge, ya's sleepin' here, yer family," Granny Smith objected.

"Ya sure yer alright with tha' Ma? Six ponies under one roof is gonna be kinda crowded," Apple Brandy pointed out.

"Ya ain' seen crowded 'til ya try an' sleep six in a covered wagon," Granny Smith pointed out, earning a chuckle from the younger generations present. "It'll be a'right."

"Alright now that we've got that resolved I'm gonna go try and find Applejack. I'm not letting her ruin everything just 'cause she's got a stubborn streak as wide as Ghastly Gorge," Rainbow Dash stated and adjusted her hat. "I'll be back, _with_ Applejack."

* * *

The pain in her wings was worse now than before, nearly unbearable in nature. All the flying today really straining her muscles from everything she'd been through in the past week. She'd taken off for Ponyville at top speed, soaring just barely over the buildings to scour the streets down below for any sight of Applejack. Had it been anypony else, somepony that wasn't a friend or family she'd let somepony else handle it, but that wasn't the case here, not with Applejack, not after all they'd been through.

Eventually though her search paid off as she came upon the sight of the stetson that Applejack always wore, perched atop her owner as she was walking along the street, possibly headed for Twilight's library. However where she was really going was back home once she got done with her. With that in mind she flew overhead and dropped down in front of her, cutting her off. "We need to talk," she stated simply and firmly.

"We ain' got nothin' ta talk about," Applejack replied just as simply and stepped aside to pass but Rainbow Dash cut her off again. "Outta mah way."

"Not gonna happen," she stated, "I really don't care if you don't want me to be your sister anymore, that's really not important right now. You need to talk to your parents. You're going to talk to your parents and we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"Ah ain' got nothin' ta say ta them," Applejack stated firmly. "An' anyway it don' involve ya none, whadda ya care fer anyway?"

"What do I care? What do I care!? My parents are dead and I never got the chance to tell them how upset they made me when they were alive, I'll never get that opportunity no matter how much I talk to their graves! You actually have a chance to talk to your parents and you're throwing that away because you're too stubborn to take it!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"They left us an' never looked back 'cause they was too busy chasin' after some feather brained dream! Ah ain' got no words fer 'em. Matter's closed," she stated. "Now are ya gonna step outta mah way er do ah gotta get tough wit' ya?" she asked.

She had never, _ever_ raised a hoof in anger towards one of her own friends before in her life. But Applejack's words and stubbornness had pushed her far beyond that point and left her with an overwhelming desire for action rather than talk and the next thing she knew she'd slapped Applejack across the face, putting an immediate end to whatever else she had to say.

"Do you have any idea of how hard it was to even get your parents to come back here for you?!" Rainbow Dash angrily yelled as she hovered in front of Applejack, getting dangerously close to her face; dangerously close for Applejack in her current mood. "Do you? Do you know what I had to go through? I flew for over ten hours straight in each direction, nonstop from Ponyville to New Manexico and then back again! Flying even when my wings burnt and felt like they were going to fall off, when it hurt to flap them! I flew through dust clouds and cross winds! Do you know how hard it is on the body to perform _consecutive_ Sonic Rainbooms in a single day?!" she yelled as she got closer and closer, and in the process forcing Applejack on the defensive and causing her to actually step back until she was backed up against the wall of a building and had nowhere else to go as she faced Rainbow Dash's tirade. "I had to...I...I...nevermind! Nevermind what I did this isn't about me, the point of it all is that you owe me! And the very least you can do is talk to your parents and tell them what they did that was so wrong! Start listening to your Element for Celestia's sake and stop being so stubborn and cowardly! Because if you don't so help me I'll...I'll...well it won't be very nice I'll tell you that..."

Applejack was...she didn't want to admit it, she was genuinely scared right now. The Rainbow Dash that hovered before her right now, panting desperately for air to recover from her yelling fit, wasn't the same Rainbow Dash she'd known since her arrival in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was boastful and arrogant, lazy but a hard worker when it was important. But this Rainbow Dash was...she was a dragon in pegasi clothing, a ball of rage and anger that would've made Nightmare Moon flinch, would've caused King Sombra himself to stop in his ethereal tracks and do a double take. She was heavily invested in this it seemed and was intent on protecting that investment at all costs, even if it meant getting violent to do so.

"Yer right Rainbow Dash, yer right," Applejack finally admitted, but Rainbow Dash didn't seem to be paying much attention right now. "Ah need ta talk ta 'em. Ah'll do just that, ah promise. Jus'...jus' lower yer voice a'right? Yer makin' a scene and scaring everypony..."

"Good," Rainbow Dash exclaimed and maneuvered behind Applejack to lift her up into the air. "I'm not giving you the chance to change your mind, you're talking to them right now and you're flying Pegasus Express!" she said and zoomed off, headed back to Sweet Apple Acres at top speed.

* * *

"They're here! They're here!" Apple Bloom called to alert the others.

There had been nothing for the Apple family to do but wait for Rainbow Dash to return with Applejack, but that didn't mean they'd done nothing the whole time. Rather they'd used the wait as an opportunity to catch up and get to know one another better, finding out what was going on in each other's absence. However all attention turned to the horizon to see Rainbow Dash's approach with Applejack in tow just as she promised.

Applejack was the first to land, being carefully set down despite how upset Rainbow Dash obviously was and how much pain she was in, the cyan pegasus right behind her and prodding her. "Get in there," she ordered.

"Ah'm goin' ah'm goin'," Applejack protested as she was herded into the house, past the others and back into the parlor.

"Everypony back in here please," Rainbow Dash called out, even though it was unnecessary as the Apple family had already started filtering back into the room. She waited until they were all back before continuing. "I know that it isn't my place to say anything, but this is how things are going to proceed," she paused and faced Applejack. "You're going to tell your parents exactly what's bugging you and why you're being such a pain," she then turned to Timber Jack and Apple Brandy, "and as her parents you're going to listen while your daughter tells you why she's upset and try to help her through this, understand?"

"Quite a bossy little pegasus," Timber Jack muttered. Apple Brandy nodded in agreement before they both faced Rainbow Dash and nodded their understanding.

"Alright Applejack you're up. Start talking," Rainbow Dash told her and stepped back.

Applejack sighed and mulled the matter over as she stood in the middle of the room like a spectacle. She really wasn't happy with Rainbow Dash right now for all this and she'd made that clear, but that really didn't make her feel any better right now. Thinking things over in the back of your mind that you'd love to say if given the opportunity, and finally finding said opportunity being thrust upon you were two drastically different things and didn't exactly transfer over very well.

"This really ain' easy ta say," she started and sighed and shook her head. "Ma...Pa...it...really hurt when ya didn' come back fer us like ya said ya would. Ah can still remember ya sayin' ya had ta take care o' stuff an' needed ta leave us with Granny Smith but ah always figured ya'd come back or at leas' write an' tell us somethin, but ya never did. Ah lost count o' how many days ah'd stand by the mailbox an' just wait ta hear from ya an' never get nothin'. Or how many days ah'd be watchin' the road an' hope that today would be the day ya'll came back fer us like ya said. An' ah...ah..." she paused, "ah was so mad at ya'll fer leavin' us! Do ya know wha' it's like havin' ta grow up without yer folks aroun' when ya need 'em the most!? Do ya'll know the teasin' that goes on at school when ya don' have no folks ta bring aroun' fer Family Appreciation Day an' the mean ponies taunt ya an' say tha' yer folks didn' care for ya none? Do ya know how many times ah got stuck in detention fer gettin' inta fights with them dang bullies jus' defendin' yer honor!? Do ya'll know wha' its like when...when ya start ta actually think that they's right an' wonder if yer folks really didn't care about ya none and had more important things then their own foals ta care about? Or...or when ya start ta wonder if maybe ya done somethin' wrong an' tha's keepin' 'em away 'cause they's too upset ta come back?"

She stopped momentarily to breathe and keep herself composed. She really wanted to be open and get everything out, but with Apple Bloom watching she had to try and keep a level head.

"Ya wasn't there when we needed ya! When Apple Bloom was teething and cryin' all the time an' needin' comfortin' like only a parent can. Or when Big Macintosh broke his leg when he tried ta buck an apple tree in the mud! Ya wasn' aroun' ta give us the birds 'n' bees talk an' we had ta learn 'bout that in school! An' ya sure wasn' there when ah got mah heart broke on mah first schoolfilly crush!" she yelled. "An'...an' after that ah jus' stopped carin' 'cause it hurt too much ta think abou' ya'll an' ah...ah started thinkin' we was better off withou' ya'll in our lives! Ah hated ya, ah absolutely hated ya! Ah couldn' stand the though o' ya!" she yelled more, finding it difficult to keep focused, "a-a-an' then ah started hatin' mahself fer thinkin' such things abou' ya, a-an' then ah'd wind up hatin' ya all over again 'cause o' how bad ya made me feel abou' mahself bein' so angry with ya!"

By now Applejack was a mess of stuttering and panting, unable to form coherent words or thoughts and reduced to digging deep to offer up anything of relevance, but there was nothing there except anger.

Timber Jack and Apple Brandy had agreed to hear what Applejack had to say to them, even though it was painful for them. At some points the urge to interrupt seemed overwhelming, but they remained silent regardless until Applejack had finally run out of things to say, although they both continued remaining silent until she'd finished catching her breath.

"Alright Applejack you've had your say, now it's your turn to listen. So you just sit yourself right down there like a good little filly while we do the talking. I really don't care if you forgive us or not but you're certainly going to hear us," Timber Jack ordered.

Applejack gulped at the tone in his voice, even after so long knowing that he meant business. "Y-yes Pa," she replied and did as she was told.

"First I want to say that I'm sorry for what you had to go through in our absence. It wasn't right and we regret all the misery you experienced," he began, "but do you really think it was all that easy on us to choose which of our family to help out? For parents to choose between their foals and their cousins and siblings? Trust me it wasn't anything like that. You and the siblings were our pride, you were the most important thing in our lives and we loved you all more than life itself. But as you know in the Apple family kin is kin and when somepony's in trouble you lend a hoof and don't ask question. It isn't our fault that my relatives had gotten in over their head trying to found New Manexico and were in danger of losing everything they had, and it's not their fault either so don't think about going and blaming them. We had a difficult decision to make and not a lot of time to make it in, ultimately we chose what was the best option available to us. We knew your Granny Smith would take care of you all and in turn you could help her take care of Sweet Apple Acres in time while we were away doing what we needed to do. We couldn't bear to take you with us because boom towns are no places for foals. So many days we barely had enough food to feed ourselves, we couldn't stand the thought of trying to ration out what we had in order to feed the three of you and know that it wouldn't be enough and you'd have to go to bed hungry and crying. You didn't need to be exposed to the diseases they had up there when the hospital wasn't up and running and the doctors were overwhelmed while some ponies were collapsing and dying in the streets because the stream was contaminated and the closest fresh water supply was over a mile away in the Everfree Forest. Even if it weren't like that we still couldn't have taken you. Big Macintosh wasn't big enough to do the work that would be needed of him and he could be of more use here with his grandma. Apple Bloom was too little and in need of much more care than we'd ever have time to provide. And taking you would mean pulling you out of school and taking you away from all the friends you had.

The day we left we knew we were in for the long haul and had to tough it out. It was years before the mail service ever got set up so we could communicate back and forth with other towns. We had to go all that time without ever knowing if we made the right decision or not, wondering if our little foals were doing alright or if a disaster had destroyed Sweet Apple Acres and there was nothing and nopony left, you have no idea how hard that is on a parent, to lay awake nights worrying about stuff like that. You don't know how overjoyed we were with your grandmother finally got word to us in our first letter that everything was alright and starting sharing details with us, how her letters made us feel like we weren't so far away. We wrote you letters too but you never responded to them and that broke your poor mother's heart. We thought to writing about Apple Bloom but what do you tell a filly when they haven't seen you since they stopped nursing? Big Macintosh is the only one who actually responded to our letters and told us how you all were doing, about details your grandmother wasn't aware of.

If we could've come back and seen all you earlier we would've in a heart beat. But for so long New Manexico was so close to dying out we just couldn't do it. We had to work long and hard just to keep that town alive, from sun up to sun down and many times even after that. I can't tell you how many times we had to work around the clock because there was nopony else available to help out. Raising you three as much as we did was easy compared to what we had to do for that town. We had to become very skilled at countless necessary professions in very short order, doing things that were far outside of what our cutie marks told us we were cut out for; if we weren't leaning how to clean and tend to wounds from the doctors it was assisting the undertaker in burying the dead as fast as possible."

The only reason Timber Jack had stopped talking was the fact that he'd talked for so long he'd winded himself, forcing him to pause and breathe again. During this time Apple Brandy came up behind him and rubbed his back with her foreleg. "Calm down hubby yer scarin' the poor dear. These're the details of life we wanted ta spare 'em," she told him before turning to her daughter. "What he's tryin' ta say sweetie is that we missed ya mighty fierce. We missed out on yer foalhood an' watchin' ya grow up an' earn yer cutie marks an' make friends. We missed out on so much and regretted every minute of it and we woulda done anythin' ta change tha' if we coulda," she explained.

Applejack could only hang her head, not uttering a word in response. To say she felt low would be an understatement right now. However before she could even start on getting out an apology for how she'd treated her parents all these years her attention was commanded back upward as her father seemed to find his second wind.

"And another thing Applejack, you should be ashamed of how you've been treating Rainbow Dash as of late. You have no idea how good of a friend she is to you. If it weren't for her we wouldn't even have been able to come here and see you all. We couldn't even get away because of all the work we had to do back in New Manexico, but rather than turn around and leave Rainbow Dash stayed and did everything she could do to help. I tell you what I've never seen a little pegasus pony work harder than I saw her. With her help we managed to clear more trees in a day than we could've done on our own in a week. When she wasn't doing that she was flying deep into the Everfree Forest to fetch back clouds to make sure the crops got plenty of rain. When she was in motion she was blur as she flew back and forth from tree to tree helping get the apples picked so they could be gotten to market. And don't even get me started on how much effort she put into clearing out the tree stumps, she must be made of iron or something.

She pushed herself to the point of exhaustion doing the work of full grown stallions, and when she couldn't stand up any longer she somehow found the strength to stand herself right back up again and push even further. At the end of each day she couldn't even walk, she just dropped where she stood once she knew the day was done, weak as a newborn foal. Every day I had to carry her back to our house at the end of each day where your mother would tend to her and make sure she was alright; if it weren't for your mother feeding her so well I don't think she ever would've made it. I kept expecting her to just drop dead from exhaustion but she never did, I'm sure it must've been through Celestia's good grace. Even when she slept on the spare cot we had to offer her and she'd talk in her sleep, all we heard was how she had to get the work done, how she couldn't let you down by us not being able to come back and see you. And what does she get when she comes back? You turning your anger for us against her and yelling at her for caring so much, and she still tries her hardest to make everything right. Element of Loyalty indeed. You could learn a few things from her if you ever stopped to think about it little missy," Timber Jack lectured, not holding anything back.

Applejack was left in stunned silence as her father's words sunk in. Rainbow Dash had done so, so much for her, working herself to death in secret just so her parents could come and see her. And what did she do when she got back? Did she gloat? Did she expect compensation for her sacrifice? Did she rub it in her face about how good of a friend she was? No! She'd come home beaten down half to death claiming she was sick with the feather flu. Now it made sense why she had such a hard time moving, why she was walking like she was trying to conceal a limp. And her only concern had been whether or not she was back in time for applebucking season, intending to assist with that ordeal in her poor condition. She looked away from her father to where Rainbow Dash currently sat. She had every right to be wearing a look of smugness on her face but no such look was present. Instead all her face showed was compassion, even a look of embarrassment as her exploits were listed off one by one; exploits that Rainbow Dash hadn't even brought up in their confrontation back in Ponyville. All she complained about was how long she had to fly back and forth and...oh _Celestia_ it just now dawned on her that she'd actually flown home in that battered and weakened condition!

"And that's not even the half of what she did while there," Timber Jack informed her as he wound up for another round, only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash's interruption.

"Sir please, you really don't have to keep going on about what I did, it's not all that important. There's really no need to be boring everypony with all the little details about what happened," she stated.

"And tha's another thing. We come back ta Ponyville and find out tha' Rainbow Dash here is somethin' of a local hero and entrusted with the Element o' Loyalty an' she didn' even tell us 'bout any o' that. All she claimed wa' she wa' jus' a simple lil' weather pony tryin' to help out a friend of hers," Apple Brandy added. "If we hadn't run into yer unicorn friend Twilight Sparkle back in Ponyville on the way here we still woulda been in the dark abou' everything."

"Hey what can I say? That's what friends do for each other," Rainbow Dash said as she stood back up. "I know that I'm playing mediator here and all, and it really isn't my place to be making judgements about family matters that don't involve me, but I think the air's been cleared pretty well for the day. So if ya don't mind I'm just gonna be going so you can have some family time together and work on building some good memories and experiences. Besides I've really gotta check in with the weather bureau and see what tomorrow is supposed to be."

"Rainbow Dash-" Applejack spoke up but was silenced by a hoof placed over her mouth.

"We'll talk later Applejack. This is your time to be with your parents, I don't wanna interrupt that," Rainbow Dash told her and pulled her hoof back. And before Applejack got the chance to say another word she left the room and could be heard going out the front door to the house.

She was torn now, between trying to catch up with Rainbow Dash and thoroughly apologize for how uncaring she'd been to her, and staying to make up with her parents after she found out what all they'd gone through. She'd made some thoroughly bad decisions and conclusions up to this point and now they were all catching up to her. She had no right to call herself an Apple after all she'd said, after all she'd thought.

"A-ah'm sorry. Ah'm a right mighty sorry," was all Applejack could say as her tail curled around her hooves as she sat there.

"You should be, you have plenty to be sorry about," Timber Jack told her, "but then again we too have plenty to be sorry about," he finished as his voice softened.

"More than we can rightly make up for," Apple Brandy said before pulling her daughter into an embrace, the very first one in years. "Wha' we did wasn' exactly the right thing, but under the circumstances at the it was the best thing we coulda done for everypony. It don' make it hurt less an' we know tha', it hurt powerful fer us too. We missed ya'll so much, gettin' ta watch as ya'll grew up into fine strong upstandin' ponies. That day we had ta leave ya behin' ah don' know which one o' us was cryin' more, me er yer father," she told her, Timber Jack nodding behind her. "We knew full well what we were gettin' ourselves inta ta help ou' family an' friends an' it was one o' the hardest decisions we ever had ta make in our lives," she explained as she stroked her daughter's mane.

"Maybe we were wrong to try and stick it out for so long, stubbornly refusing to give up on the hopes and dreams of our friends and family. Maybe our priorities were misplaced all those years ago. But we were young at the time and didn't know as well then as we do now; not that it excuses anything that happened, it's just how it was," Timber Jack explained as he stepped closer. "We never stopped loving any of you, no matter what. We always dreamed of the day that we could come back and see all of you again, and that dream kept us going through the roughest of the rough patches we had to soldier on through."

"An' we're so, so sorry tha' ya ever had ta think that ya'd done somethin' wrong that was makin' us stay away," Apple Brandy finished.

That had done it. Her parents words had slowly but surely chipping away at her, like a sculptor at a piece of marble, weakening the hold she'd had on all of her negativity and anger towards them. All the years of resentment had been festering and building, and now they were being washed away. And upon hearing her parents say that they were sorry it finally became too much.

"Ma...Pa..." was all she managed to get out coherently, becoming too choked up with emotion to get anything else out as both of her parents moved to hug her together.

Granny Smith observed the scene and smiled a knowing smile at having her family back together again. Without a word she stepped out of the room to let her foals have time with their own foals and catch up on some much needed family time together. There would be plenty of time for her to be with them later. For right now Applejack was in the most need of them as she cried in the middle of their loving embrace.

* * *

"Ah'd say yer plan paid off there Dashie," Granny Smith said as she stood beneath one of the many apple trees to the orchard surrounding the house, resulting in a startled yelp and a rustling of leaves to occur above.

"How'd you find me?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked down, "and what plan are you talking about? What'd I do?"

"Oh don' ya think ya can fool me all tha' easy Dashie. Just 'cause ah'm an old mare don' mean ah'm not still sharp," Granny Smith told her, smiling a knowing smile up at her. "Ah knew ya was up ta somethin' when ya was askin' abou' the name of the town an' all. And fer the life o' me ah couldn't think of why a pegasus would be interested in the name o' a far off town unless they was plannin' on goin' ta conduct business up there."

"So you knew this whole time and never said anything?" she asked as she came down from her perch on the apple branch to stand next to the elder mare.

"It wasn' mah place ta say nothin'. Part of bein' a grandma is knowin' when ta interfere an' when ta hold back an' see how things play out. Ah think ah made the right decision in holdin' back," she said and smiled as she looked towards the farmhouse.

"I hope that's the case, because I feel like I made the wrong decision. I can hear Applejack crying all the way out here," Rainbow Dash commented as she too looked at the farmhouse, feeling uneasy at the sounds coming from inside.

"Ah'm not really surprised by that, mah granddaughter's quite overdue fer havin' herself a good cry," Granny Smith replied, "she didn' cry abou' their parents leavin' 'em here wit' me, she always believed they'd be comin' back. But after years and not so much as a letter she grew disillusioned an' just bottled it all up, never wanted ta shed a tear er be teased fer cryin' on top o' everythin' else. Tha' was aroun' the time she set out for Manehattan ta find herself, er whatever ya young whippersnappers call it these days. Bu' then one day she came back an' decided she was happier here than anywhere else. An' all because she saw a magnificent rainbow in the sky," she paused and glanced in Rainbow Dash's direction.

"The Sonic Rainboom," Rainbow Dash stated. She remembered that story when the Cutie Mark Crusaders were asking each of them how they got their cutie marks when searching for inspiration. Now the realization was hitting her about the significance of it all. "_My_ Sonic Rainboom..."

Granny Smith nodded. "Another reason we wanted ya ta be part o' the family Dashie. All those years ago ya brought ma granddaughter back home, even if ya didn' know ya did. An' now all these years later ya did it all again an' brought her parents home ta her," she replied, earning an embarrassed but cute response from Rainbow Dash. "By the way Dashie, is this wha' ya really want? Ta be ou' here while everypony else is inside an' together?"

"Applejack's parents don't need to know about me. This is there time together to reunite properly. They don't need anymore bombshells dropped on them at a time like this, or anymore distractions to take away from what's important. As far as they're concerned I'm just a humble weather pony who was trying to help out a friend. It wouldn't be right for me to thrust myself on them like this," Rainbow Dash replied. "...You...aren't gonna tell them are you Granny?"

"Tell who abou' wha' Dashie? Ah'm jus' an' old mare who may er may not be goin' senile in mah old age. Why ah don' even remember what we was talkin' abou' five minutes ago, nevermind the last two years," she replied, giving Rainbow Dash a wink in the process. Rainbow Dash knew to take this for what it meant, that Granny Smith knew when it was right to interfere, and when it was right to hold back and see how things played out.

"...Thanks Granny," Rainbow Dash replied and hugged the older mare around the neck, before looking back at the house. "I'm gonna get to going now, I'll be back in the morning. Right now I've gotta go see the others and make sure I didn't jeopardize my friendship with them after how I treated them earlier, afraid somepony might spill the beans. Meanwhile you should get back inside, they're your foals too and you deserve time with them as well. Them being gone all these years couldn't have been all that easy for you either."

Granny Smith just smiled at Rainbow Dash's words. Despite her age she was certainly wise. And while she didn't exactly agree with her on her belief about what was best in this situation she would at least respect it, that was the least she could do for her after everything she'd done for them.

2

* * *

"Ah'm sorry ya gotta be goin' now, we're gonna miss ya somethin' fierce...ah'm gonna miss ya somethin' fierce," Applejack stated.

Nopony had wanted it to happen, but despite their wants and desires there was nothing that could stop the next day from coming, bringing with it the afternoon and the necessary separation as the journey back to New Manexico had to be made. The night and the morning had flown by too, too fast for any of them as no amount of effort could squeeze the many missing years into the few hours they had together. Apple Bloom had far too many questions and wanted her parents to come to school for show and tell, Granny Smith had too much fussing, Big Macintosh had become talkative and Applejack...well in the end Applejack had simply wanted to be held to make up for all the years of being away.

There just wasn't enough time in the day for it all. A fact that wasn't going to change. A fact that nopony was going to forgot as they stood on the train station waiting for the final boarding, using what few minutes were left to be together.

"We're going to miss you too sweetheart," Timber Jack told her as he hugged his daughter one more time, "but hopefully we'll be able to visit again, both sooner and longer. New Manexico won't be struggling forever."

"We'd all like that," Applejack replied, "an' maybe ah can come visit ya'll sometime an' see New Manexico an' help ou' there."

"We'd like tha' too," Apple Brandy replied and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Ah promise ah'll write, tell ya'll 'bout what's goin' on here wit' my friends an' all," Applejack told them.

"We'd like that very much sweetheart, it'll make the distance a little less daunting from day to day," Timber Jack said as he brushed his chin along her head. Then he turned his attention to Rainbow Dash as she stood off to the side like a stranger who'd been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. "And you Rainbow Dash, we can't thank you enough for this wonderful opportunity made possible through all your hard work and determination."

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything in response, she just smiled and looked down at the train platform. He couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle before turning back to Applejack. "You really do have a wonderful friend Applejack, you're one very lucky filly to have her," Timber Jack told his daughter.

Again she looked over at Rainbow Dash and that look she had on her face. No smugness or anything normally associated with her, just modesty and a trace of embarrassment. She couldn't stand it!

"No ah don', Rainbow Dash ain' no friend of mine, not anymore," Applejack stated.

"Applejack!" Timber Jack bellowed, horrified at his daughter's callousness after everything that'd happened.

"Now hol' on just a sec' there Pa ya didn' let me finish ," Applejack interrupted, "Rainbow Dash ain' no friend of mine anymore because...because she's mah sister! Has been fer two years now an' ah couldn' be luckier!" she declared. She turned to face Rainbow Dash again with a smile and expected to be met with one in return, but instead it was a look of horror and fear. Now she was thoroughly confused at to what this was all about.

"Yer sister?" Apple Brandy asked and eyed the both of them. Applejack nodded while Rainbow Dash looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere far away. "Well it's about time ya said somethin' Sugarcube! Ah was afraid we was gonna be back in New Manexico withou' ya sayin' so much as word one abou' it," she stated proudly, which only added to the shocked look on Rainbow Dash's face.

"You knew!? H-how? When?" she asked frantically. Who had told them? When had they told them? Which pony said what and ruined all her hard work!?

"Well..." Timber Jack began hesitantly, "we sort of knew about you from the beginning Rainbow Dash. Mother Smith sent us a letter, I guess shortly after everything happened, informing us about the events that occurred at the weather factory and the course of action that was going to be taken, as well as what the outcome was," he explained.

"You knew the whole time? Then...then how come you didn't say anything until now?" Rainbow Dash asked, unable to believe the news. They knew? They'd always known!?

"We didn' say anythin' before 'cause Ma said that was how ya wanted it. Tol' us how ya didn' feel like ya'd earned the right ta call yerself a member of the Apple family fer whatever reason, how ya didn' introduce yerself at the last family reunion as bein' anything more than a friend o' the family 'cause you was afraid o' being rejected due to yer bein' a pegasus, like tha' ever really mattered. So we jus' played along an' let ya get comfortable at being an Apple family member at yer own pace, jus' patiently waitin' ta see when ya'd come out an' tell us the news," Apple Brandy explained.

"It wasn't easy though. Reading about somepony that's suddenly your daughter is one thing, but when they literally fall out of the sky looking for you, it's hard to play stupid and pretend you have no knowledge about them," Timber Jack pointed out, "but even if Mother Smith hadn't told us we would've suspected something. The signs were kind of hard to miss."

"S-s-signs? What signs?" Rainbow Dash stammered, feeling like she could be knocked over by one of her own feathers right now.

"Now jus' calm down Rainbow Dash don' get excited," Apple Brandy said in a reassuring tone as she saw her getting visibly upset. "Le's just say tha' the quality o' yer work showed through. Buckin' apple trees like ya was back in New Manexico isn' exactly the sorta thing a pony can learn jus' from helpin' out and observin' occasionally. Watchin' ya in action, an' yesterday seein' ya at the train station wearin' yer hat an' vest, it was kinda easy ta tell tha' yer story wasn' all tha' accurate an' there had ta be more ta it than ya was sharin'."

"Or how hard you worked in trying to clear forest to put us ahead of our schedule. You might be the Element of Loyalty and all, but I doubt that the loyalty to just a friend, no matter how good of a friend, would've driven you to try so hard at getting rid of that stump all by yourself," Timber Jack added in a proud manner.

"Well I..." Rainbow Dash tried to speak but the words weren't flowing as easily as she'd like. The revelation had hit her like a ton of bricks and leaving her slow to recover. "I was up there for Applejack's sake, I didn't think it was necessary to bring up anything about myself..."

"All the more reason for us to be so proud," Timber Jack stated as Apple Brandy moved in to envelop Rainbow Dash in a warm embrace, eliciting a surprised squeak from the cyan pegasus. "You made it possible for us to reunite with our family again, all of our family."

"We can't ever tell ya how proud we are ta have ya as a daughter, Sugarcube, er how much we'd jus' love ta be yer parents," Apple Brandy told her and lovingly nuzzled her cheek.

"You...you really mean it?" Rainbow Dash asked as she tried to stay calm. "My parents? I can...I can really call you...my parents?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper at this point.

"You don't really need to. If you need time to get used to the idea-" Timber Jack began but was quickly interrupted.

"No-no I want to, I really do! I wanna be part of the family, I want you two as my parents," she was quick to state. "When I came to New Manexico looking for you I was just a stranger at the time that you'd only read about, you had no reason to pay me any mind, but you didn't do that. You helped me while I helped you. You gave me a place to sleep, you looked after me when I was in need, you introduced me to peanut butter! You barely knew me and yet you treated me so well. I...I..." she was starting to run out of words to use in the situation, "I can really call you...Mom and Dad?"

"We'd like that. It only seems fitting when a daughter is referring to her parents," Timber Jack said and moved in to nuzzle her other cheek once he had the opportunity.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything in response as she was embraced by the two, having no words to offer up to describe how she was feeling right now. Happy didn't even come close to describing it.

"Ah'm so sorry tha' we gotta be leavin' jus' after finally gettin' ta be together, it ain' right. It jus' ain' enough time," Apple Brandy told her sadly and stroked her mane gently.

"I'll visit when I can," Rainbow Dash told them as she melted into their embrace, "and I'll write. I'll write a lot."

Now it was Applejack's turn to be silent and stand off to the side and just watch and smile to herself. She felt happy as she watched the bonding going on, watching as Rainbow Dash got some time with her newest family. There was no doubt about it, Rainbow Dash made one heck of a sister to have. Just when she thought she'd had the cyan pegasus all figured out she went and did something she never would've expected from her or anypony else. Going all the way to New Manexico to get her parents and arrange a special Apple Family reunion all for her and not expecting anything in return, not even taking the opportunity to brag about her own accomplishments, acting like the most humble pony in Ponyville.

And all the while she'd acted like such a jerk, such a horrid pony to her and everypony else because of so many years of misunderstanding and unjustified resentment. This was going to take some serious work to rectify, if it could be rectified that is. All of the hurtful, hateful things she'd said and yelled for no good reason. Making matters all the more painful was how, even after everything she'd said to her yesterday, Rainbow Dash had still showed up the next day right after she'd tended to her weather duties to help in bucking apples like, as she'd put it, a good hired hoof would do, without so much as a single word to the contrary. Once her parents left this happy little moment might change for the worse. Patching things up with her parents might've actually been the easier of the two.

Finally the train whistle sounded, indicating that it was time for final boarding and anypony who was going had better get on or get left behind. Reluctantly they separated and stood back.

"We're going to miss our little golden apple," Timber Jack mused, "and our little zap apple," he continued as she turned his attention to Rainbow Dash, causing them both to giggle, "be good girls."

"We will Pa," Applejack reassured him.

"Take good care of everypony," Apple Brandy told them.

"We will...Mom..." Rainbow Dash replied, finding joy in being able to use the title again for the first time in a long, long time.

There were so many words left that needed to be said, that should be said, but there was no time left to say them in. With much reluctance and sadness on everypony's parts the two elders stepped onto the train before the doors finally closed and the train began pulling out of the station, each party waving from the windows for as long as sight could be maintained, the train growing smaller and smaller at it traveled into the horizon before disappearing from sight completely.

Now it was just Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and an uncomfortable silence left behind. A silence that was unbearable to Applejack.

"Uh...RD...ah..." Applejack began, but Rainbow Dash didn't let her finish whatever she had to say.

"We should probably be getting back to the farm Applejack, there's a whole lot more apples in need of bucking than we got this morning, even with your parents taking the time to help out," Rainbow Dash told her and turned to leave.

"RD wait, ah'm trying ta apologize," Applejack told her, causing Rainbow Dash to stop in her tracks and turn to face her. "What ah said yesterday was uncalled fer. It was worse than that it was absolutely cruel an' ah had no reason ta say any of it. Ya was jus' tryin' ta help me the best way ya could an ah tore inta ya like a pig inta a pile oo' slop an'...ah RD there ain' enough words in the world ta properly say how sorry ah am."

"Do we really need to be having this conversation right now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah we do RD, what ah said ta ya yesterday was horrible an' unforgivable. Ah ain' got no right ta be asking ya if ya can, an' ah'll understand if ya can't," Applejack told her and hung her head.

"You said some pretty hurtful things Applejack. Forgiveness isn't exactly something that can just be hoofed out freely," Rainbow Dash replied. "I went through a lot of trouble to bring them here and what do I get for it all? Yelled at and told that I'm not a part of the Apple family anymore, told that I'm not your sister anymore, even evicted from what's come to be my home."

"Ah had no business sayin' any o' that ta ya RD," Applejack said as she stepped closer. "Yer mah family RD, yer mah sister an' ah love ya. Ya been there fer Apple Bloom when ah couldn' be, ya been there fer all o' us. All ya was tryin' ta do was help an' ah was horrible 'cause o' somethin' that wasn't even yer fault. Ah...ah'm jus' so sorry..."

Rainbow Dash was silent as she approached, leaving Applejack was unsure of what was going to come next. She wouldn't blame Rainbow Dash if she was going to slug her again, she really deserved it. But instead of getting punched in the face she felt Rainbow Dash's forelegs wrap around her and pull her into a hug.

"I never said that I _didn't_ forgive you," Rainbow Dash pointed out as she hugged her close.

"Jus' like that? H-how?" Applejack asked, taken aback by it all. "Not that ah'm complainin' er nothing but...how can ya do it withou' even thinkin' on it?" Applejack asked. She'd been positive it would've taken much longer for Rainbow Dash to actually forgive her.

"Because a very wise earth pony once told me a long time ago that there's no use in holding a grudge," Rainbow Dash replied and kissed her forehead. "I never got to talk things out with my parents or forgive them while they were still alive because I was so angry at them. I don't ever want that to happen with you or anypony else now. And being mad at you over something you said when you were emotionally upset just isn't worth it. You're my sister and I love you too."

They remained together and silent, simply sharing in the comfort and company of the other.

"RD?" Applejack finally spoke up.

"Yeah AJ?"

"Will ya...will ya still be livin' at Sweet Apple Acres wit' us?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you'll have me," Rainbow Dash replied and finally disengaged the hug. "Now let's get back, those apples aren't gonna buck themselves."

"RD ah swear there are times that ah still don' understand ya none," Applejack commented as she watched the cyan pegasus leave before turning to follow her. "Mind if ah ask a question?"

"It's a free country."

"Why'd ya do it anyway? Why'd ya fly all the way up to New Manexico and work yerself inta the ground like Pa said jus' ta bring 'em back here?" she asked. "Ah know ya musta had a reason ta do it an' all."

"They're your parents AJ, I couldn't exactly not do it under the circumstances. I didn't want you to...you know, find yourself in the same situation I did, never being able to tell them how you felt. It's a horrible feeling to have," she replied and shrugged, "what can I say? We're family. Family does stuff like that for each other."

"...Mighty appreciated," Applejack replied and stepped up closer so she was walking by Rainbow Dash's side. "O' course Twilight might have an alternate hypothesis. Knowin' her she might suggest tha' ya might o' subconsciously thought ya could in some way get the kinda closure ya was seekin' wit' yer own parents bu' never did get ta have."

"Oh really? _Twilight_ might say that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "AJ you've been hanging around Twilight too much you're starting to sound like an egghead yourself."

"Ah'm an egghead? Look who's talkin' wit' her _Darin' Do_ series ta read," Applejack shot back.

"You leave Daring Do outta this," Rainbow Dash ordered and playfully swatted at her with one of her wings, causing Applejack to laugh which in turn caused her to laugh as well, easing whatever tension was left between them.

"Sometimes yer too much," Applejack said inbetween chuckles, "but seriously...are we good?"

"Yeah we're good," Rainbow Dash nodded. "Which reminds me...can I ask you a favor?"

"Wha's up?" Applejack asked.

"After we're done bucking for the day I'd really like that bath I was promised the other night."

She was a little surprised at the simplicity of the favor Rainbow Dash wanted from her. She'd expected something a lot bigger, something to make up for everything that'd happened over the past few days, but just a bath? "If that's wha' ya want RD, sure," she replied.

"Even with the wing scrubbing and all? 'Cause right now my wings are killing me."

"Even wit' the wing scrubbin' ya crazy pegasus, yer wort' it," she laughed. "Let's go home."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This isn't a report on friendship, rather it's a report on family so sorry if there was any confusion when you received it._

_I learned that even when family does things that make you madder than a bear stung by a bee and you can't think straight you still have to love them when all they were trying to do was help you out, and it's not best to lose your temper because you wind up saying things you wish you never would have and you regret once you calm down again. I'm afraid I learned this the hard way and it's a lesson I'm not soon to forget._

_Singed, your humble subject and apple farmer, Applejack_

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You have no idea how good it feels to have somepony to say that to that's actually alive._

_This being my first letter I really don't have much to say in terms of updates for back here in Ponyville. I really just wanted to write and tell you that I'm so thankful you could actually make the trip out here and help Applejack. You helped her avoid what I had to go through and that's worth a lot. And I really want to thank you for being so nice and taking me in like you did, now I really do have a whole family._

_I was going to mark this as "signed" like I do the letters to Princess Celestia but Twilight suggested something a little less formal was appropriate. She's right of course but I don't want to tell her that so I'll finish it when she's not taking the letter for me._

_Love, your little zap apple, Rainbow Dash_

_P.S. Can you send up any of that peanut butter?_

* * *

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

_I don't really know what to say right now other than I miss you something fierce and I feel terrible for so many years of hostility toward you._

_I'm hoping to be able to come out there next month and see about lending a hoof provided nothing comes up back here at home. I hope nothing does because I really want to see New Manexico and how everypony's doing._

_When I get some more stuff to tell you about I'll send another letter, I promise._

_Love, your little golden apple, Applejack_


	2. Missing scene 1

1

"Right now!" Rainbow Dash stated and hovered off the barrel seat, only to be interrupted as her stomach growled again. "uUm...could I get some more of that peanut butter stuff first please?" she asked.

"Anythin' for a friend of our daughter," Apple Brandy chuckled lightly and took the tray to the back room to get Rainbow Dash another helping of food.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into Rainbow Dash?" Timber Jack asked, "the work up here is really hard, there's no room for goldbricking or layabouts. If everypony doesn't pull their weight the town suffers greatly. New Manexico isn't the place for weaklings," he explained.

"I know that Sir I heard your explanation earlier. Believe me I wouldn't be volunteering for this if I wasn't sure I was up to it," Rainbow Dash replied and nodded her understanding. She knew that the work was going to be hard, she just didn't know how hard just yet. "Managing the weather for Ponyville isn't exactly easy work either. Oh sure clouds look light and fluffy but they're really awkward to move into position, and when they're loaded down with rain they can weigh a lot," she explained, "although it's gotten a little easier since I started helping out at Sweet Apple Acres. Hauling apples really gets the muscles toned," she said and flexed her forelegs.

"I'm sure it does, but I still have my doubts. We'll just have to see how this works out," Timber Jack commented.

"Seconds are up," Apple Brandy stated as she came back out, the try carrying a plateful of peanut butter topped bread. "Best eat up if yer gonna be helpin' Timber Jack clearin' forest, yer gonna need it."

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide at seeing the platter full of bread and peanut butter, needing no instruction to start eating that rich gooey goodness in front of her. "Oh so good," she sighed inbetween bites, "I'd pass up cider season for this!"

They couldn't help but watch in an amused manner as Rainbow Dash ate, acting like she'd sat down to a full course banquet. There was no doubt that peanut butter was good but the noises coming from her right now were of an almost perverse nature. One by one each piece of bread was readily devoured, a pause inbetween only so she could lick her lips clean before diving into the next one, finally coming to an end at which point she leaned back and let out a content sigh.

"That good huh?" Timber Jack asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told ya," Rainbow Dash replied as she eventually sat forward and reached behind her, feeling about for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Horse-apples! Where's my saddlebag!? My bits were in there!" she said as she jumped up and hovered in the air to look about.

"Now just calm down Rainbow Dash. If you had your saddlebag with you when you showed up it's probably still back at the sight where you landed. Your bits are safe, my workers are honest, they'd never steal from a filly," Timber Jack assured her.

"But considerin' yer a friend o' our daughter ah reckon we can le' the matter slide an' all," Apple Brandy added.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked, before shaking her head at the thought. "Can't do that Ma'am. I'll just...pay when I'm done working for the day if that's alright," she replied and turned to Timber Jack, "can we start now?"

"You really are an eager little thing aren't you?" Timber Jack asked rhetorically, "if you're up to it. Follow me."

* * *

The matter of the missing saddlebag and bits had been settled almost immediately after returning to the work sight, much to Rainbow Dash's joy as she really didn't like the idea of skipping out on her meal. But that would have to wait as there was important work to do, and a whole lot of it.

"Colts we have ourselves a new worker, her name's Rainbow Dash," Timber Jack made the announcement. All eyes were suddenly on her, each set belonging to a big, strong looking earth pony stallion, not a single one of them looking very friendly or well receiving of her. She knew this was going to be difficult.

"Surely you're joking," an orange stallion commented, "a little pegasus pony is going to be doing the kind of work that we do?" he asked.

"Hey you!" Rainbow Dash yelled without even thinking, however she was silenced by Timber Jack stepping in.

"Now's not the time for bias, Thunder Kick, we need all the help we can get if we're going to stay on schedule," he stated.

"But boss just look at her, she's so skinny and small. We really don't need a shrub puller on our crew," another stallion stated. Rainbow Dash grit her teeth and growled.

"You think you're so great!? Just point me in the direction of a tree you want brought down and then see!" she stated.

"Now isn't the time to be picking fights, Rainbow Dash," Timber Jack warned before gesturing to the south. "Let's see what you can do with one of those trees over there before we spend too much time arguing."

"Don' worry about me this'll be a snap," Rainbow Dash replied and saluted as she hovered off the ground before taking to the air and flying off.

"Looks like she's all talk and no walk," one of the workers commented.

Timber Jack was starting to wonder if he'd made a mistake in believing Rainbow Dash could handle working with his team, it looked like she was leaving already. He was just about to write her off when suddenly he saw her perform a 180 degree turn and come hurtling back in their direction at incredible speed, flying directly for the tree before flinging her rear legs forward and kicking at the base of the tree, somehow delivering enough force to smash the trunk loose from the stump, not just with the initial tree but the next three that had been along the same trajectory.

There was a stunned silence from everypony present as all four of the trees toppled and fell to the ground with a mighty crack, and Rainbow Dash flying back into their midst.

"How's that for a start?" she asked.

"Not...not bad..." Thunder Kick replied and shook his head to refocus himself, "for a pegasi anyway," he added.

"Pfft, whatever," Rainbow Dash replied and dismissed him with a wave before turning back to Timber Jack. "So do I get the job or what?"

"Oh you get the job alright," Timber Jack replied. He never would've expected to see a pegasus, let alone one who was small enough to still be a filly, to so effortlessly take out four full grown trees just like that. He didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe, just maybe, it would be possible to get ahead of schedule for a change. "Are you ready to actually get started?"

"Just point me in the direction of what you need done, boss," Rainbow Dash stated.

"We've got a full compliment of tasks that need to be taken care of. Trees need to be felled and hauled to the lumber mill to be converted to building material, shrubbery and underbrush needs to be uprooted, boulders need to be cleared from the ground, animals need to be cleared out of the area to keep them from nesting where we work," he said, going over the list of all the tasks they were faced with.

Rainbow Dash said nothing in response, rather she just saluted and took off to get busy, leaving Timber Jack to watch in silence before finally getting back to his own work. Simply because he was the forepony didn't mean he didn't have labor responsibilities of his own.

"One thing is for certain," a blue coated stallion said as he watched, "the next few days will be interesting to experience."

* * *

"A good day's work everypony, time to pack it in," Timber Jack announced.

He'd been focused on carrying out his duties in clearing the forest but he'd still seen as things were carried out. Despite it being late in the afternoon at the time of Rainbow Dash's arrival she'd gotten a decent amount of work done in the few hours of daylight she had to work in. There'd been an awful lot of flare to how she did things -such as how she would send a tree toppling to the ground or grab and rip out a pesky piece of underbrush and give it a flying toss- but nevertheless she certainly knew how to actually get her work done.

But regardless of how many trees she managed to topple on her own with a flying kick it did nothing to change the fact that there were only so many hours of daylight available to them, and the sun was just about to set over the horizon and that meant it was time to stop for the day and head back to their respective homes.

Now if he could just get her to listen. His regular workers were already grabbing their stuff and leaving, but Rainbow Dash didn't seem to be paying attention, rather she was trying to drag a toppled tree by herself. Quite a bit of spirit.

"Rainbow Dash!" he called, bringing her attention to him and causing her to let go of the tree and fly over to him, "time to pack it in, the day's over."

"But it's still light out, I can keep going," she protested.

"Yes but regardless of that fact it's almost night, and this is still a part of the Everfree Forest we're clearing. We don't work out here once the sun goes down as it's dangerous to everypony regardless. It's best to pack it in and pick up again tomorrow bright and early. There'll be plenty of time to work tomorrow," he explained.

"But I don't have a lot of time. I only got a week off from my job at the weather bureau and tomorrow I've only got five days left that I can actually be here before I've gotta leave. That's why I've gotta help you get as much done as I can," she explained.

"And your concern is very appreciated, but that doesn't change anything," he told her, "besides look around you. You put in a good day's work in the time you were here. No need to exhaust yourself your first day out. Take the time to rest up and be fresh for the new day."

"Alright, alright," she grumbled and landed, not the least bit happy about it. She was finally starting to get into a routine working around everypony else and having to stop right now really wasn't to her liking. But what exactly could she do about it? Timber Jack was in charge and he was Applejack's father, she had to remind herself that this was all for Applejack's sake, not her own.

"Good. Now come on and follow me," he instructed, "let's see about finding you a place to stay for the night."

"I...I don't really know if I've got enough bits to pay for lodging, I just kinda figured if I needed to stay over I'd just sleep on a cloud," Rainbow Dash explained, but nevertheless followed after him when he indicated to.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," was all he said in response as he lead the way back to town, eager to get inside before the sun had completely set.

* * *

The lights were all on in the buildings by the time Timber Jack and Rainbow Dash got back to town and over to the general store, Apple Brandy nowhere in sight.

"Follow me," he said as he lead her behind the counter. "Our home is on the second floor of the general store."

Rainbow Dash followed silently, being lead up the stairway, her nostrils being assaulted by the smell of something very strong...but at the same time very good and making her stomach rumble quite loudly. Peanut butter and bread might be really tasty -really, really tasty- but as hard as she'd worked today it wasn't exactly all that filling. But then she stopped and remember that this was their home and she hadn't exactly been invited to dinner yet. But it still smelt really good all the same...

"We're home," Timber Jack said as he reached the second floor, followed closely by Rainbow Dash who saw Apple Brandy tending to something that looked like stew over by the stove.

"We? Ya got a guest wit' ya?" Apple Brandy asked as she turned from the stew and saw Timber Jack standing there with Rainbow Dash beside him, "well hello again Sugarcube. How'd the day go?"

"Quite well actually," Timber Jack admitted as he approached. "Would you be opposed to putting Rainbow Dash up for the night?" he asked, his ears perking up at the sound of her stomach growling, "and maybe getting her some dinner too? She worked hard today."

"T-that's really not necessary Sir, I don't really belong here and I feel like I'm intruding," Rainbow Dash protested.

"Nonsense Sugarcube. Ya came all the way up here ta help out our daughter, the leas' we can do for ya is show ya some Apple family hospitality," Apple Brandy overruled her and ladled up some of the stew into a bowl and set it down on the kitchen table. "Ya'll jus' go ahead an' start eatin' before ya collapse. Ah'll see abou' gettin' ya a spare cot set up."

Rainbow Dash really didn't know what to think. Applejack's parents were...they were really welcoming to somepony they just met today. It all seemed really odd...but she was too hungry to care right now. She didn't need to be told twice before going over to the table and inhaling the scent of the stew.

"This smells really good. What's in it?" she asked.

"Just a mix of plants indigenous to the area and some meat. It makes for a very good meal," Timber Jack explained.

"Meat?" Rainbow Dash asked and looked up at him, "meat as in what you get from animals by...you mean _meat_?"

"Something wrong?" Timber Jack asked.

"Well no it's nothing wrong it's just...well nopony in Ponyville eats meat, it's just not what we do..."

"I remember that from my time living there. But here in New Manexico things are done a little differently. You're gonna need protein if you're going to be working alongside us the next few days, and that unfortunately means adding meat to your diet," Timber Jack explained.

Rainbow Dash really wasn't expecting to encounter such a predicament. She'd never had to consider the possibility of eating meat; not that there was anything wrong with it, it was just something she'd never really done before. But then again she hadn't come here for herself, she'd come here for Applejack and that was the top priority right now, and if Timber Jack said she needed protein to help out then so be it. She'd do anything for Applejack, even...eating meat. Nodding she lowered her head to eat the dinner that was placed in front of her.

* * *

The cot wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world she'd ever slept on, and she'd slept in trees before. Getting comfortable to rest was like an exercise in futility from its construction and the indigestion from last night's dinner hadn't helped any, even if it was really good eating. That all combined with her concern that she might not be able to get enough done in the next five days for the whole trip to be worthwhile made for a rather restless night of tossing and turning. But if it meant making Applejack happy she'd do it all without complaint.

Timber Jack and Apple Brandy had been kind enough to provide her with a cot to sleep on and she was really grateful for the hospitality. And considering how she had such a hard time resting she was glad to sleep on the first floor in the back room of the general store; no sense in keeping everypony up with her inability to properly rest.

Of course not being able to do much more than lay there and try to get comfortable for most of the night meant she heard the hooffalls as Apple Brandy came down the stairs to gently nudge her awake. "Rise an' shine Sugarcube. Gotta get up if yer gonna be goin' with Timber Jack ta help out," she said.

"I'm awake," she replied as she sat up and yawned, "wha' time is it anyway?"

"Just after dawn. Once ya get yerself up an' aroun' come on upstairs an' ah'll rustle ya up some breakfast," Apple Brandy told her.

"Are you sure I'm not putting you out any?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I didn't really come here expecting to be welcomed in like this."

"Aw ya worry too much Sugarcube, it ain' no problem havin' ya around," Apple Brandy reassured her.

"If you say so," Rainbow Dash replied quietly as she was lead back upstairs, wondering both what was for breakfast and how work was going to go today.

* * *

"This feels weird," Rainbow Dash commented as she followed Timber Jack to the forest clearing, eager to get going and get more work done, knowing that only such would be able to get the two of them back to Ponyville for Applejack. "Your wife packing me a lunch and all," she said as the package rode in her saddlebag.

"She packs me a lunch everyday before going to open the store or tend to some other pressing matter around town. You get used to it," Timber Jack chuckled, "besides you're going to need it today. Anypony can go full charge for a few hours at a time but we're going to be working 'til near sundown again and this time you're here for the full day. Work like that is when you're thankful for last night's stew."

Rainbow Dash wanted to protest the statement and explain that she was thankful for last night's stew. The indigestion hadn't changed the fact that it was good eating, but then she realized that he hadn't really been insinuating anything, rather it was more of a statement about the quality of work they'd be doing. The rest of the walk was made in silence until they arrived at the forest clearing, seeing the others coming in as well to varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Mornin' boss," Thunder Kick greeted him as he entered the clearing. "Mornin' squirt," he added as he turned his attention to Rainbow Dash who frowned at the title.

"Morning," she grumbled and shrugged off her saddlebag, hanging it next to where Timber Jack and the others had placed theirs. Under normal circumstances she would've had a few things to Thunder Kick about his comment, and she very nearly did, but she managed to hold her tongue and stay focused on what was important, that being Applejack right now. She'd come up here for her best friend, for her sister, and she'd do whatever was needed to make it happen.

Assignments were passed out and work details formed. Everypony was paired up with somepony else into teams of two for efficiency and cooperation. Everypony had a job to do and they were going to do it...even if it meant getting stuck with Thunder Kick on rock clearing duty. Why couldn't she get tasked with cutting down trees instead, far away that annoying stallion?

But she did the work that was assigned to her and without complaint, assisting in digging out the rocks that littered the forest floor and make travel treacherous, aiding in moving them out of the way and into the awaiting wagons so they could be hauled off and made of use elsewhere. It was tedious and difficult work that left her dirty and her hooves sore, but she wasn't about to complain any as she didn't need any of the grief that could be heaped on her. She'd just keep her head down and work away and hope that whatever she could contribute would be enough.

By the time the lunch break rolled around Rainbow Dash was seeing just what Timber Jack was talking about. She'd been going full steam since showing up and it was beginning to takes its toll on her. Working here was harder than her weather duties and Sweet Apple Acres combined. There was definitely no mystery as to why every stallion present rivaled Big Macintosh in terms of size and strength, they'd all earned it here. To watch one of them fell a tree with a good bucking kick was really something else. However her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the growling of her stomach reminding her that she really needed to eat. Just trying to keep up with everypony wasn't going to be easy, trying to outdo them may very well be an impossibility. She wasn't going to give up though, she just needed to figure out how to best go about contributing.

But for now though she was going to sink her teeth into one of the sandwiches Apple Brandy had been so kind as to fix for her. She'd figure out afterwards what she could do to really help out and get somewhere in a hurry.

* * *

Being a physician meant a lot of things to him. Lots of hard work and lots of studying, but also the opportunity to provide help to ponies who really needed it, and that was the reason he'd gone into medicine, why he'd endured all those years of higher education to get a medical degree; it was even the reason for his red cross and stethoscope cutie mark.

But being fresh out of residency had limited him in his employment opportunities as most hospitals wanted more experienced doctors. Not being in the top of his class hadn't help much either. Because of that reason finding this position in New Manexico years ago had been a boon to him. The townsponies needed somepony with medical knowledge when their workers were injured or sickened by something up in these parts and he'd jumped at the chance to practice his profession. And while the work wasn't what he'd spent so many years studying, and he wasn't going to be rich or well known it was at least honest work that tested his skills.

But still there were days when he couldn't help but wish for some new case that would test his medical magic skills.

"Dr. Goodwell! Dr. Goodwell!" came the shout of an excited stallion barreling into his office.

Perhaps today would be interesting afterall.

"What's all the commotion?" Dr. Goodwell asked as he came out of the back room fresh from checking inventory.

"You're needed up at the forest clearing and fast! We've got an injured worker and we don't wanna try and move her!"

Her? He frowned as he grabbed his medical bag and began levitating various instruments and supplies into it. Had some of the mares aided in clearing the forest? Nevermind he'd figure out what happened when he got there, time was of the essence and there was a patient in need of his care.

"Lead the way," Dr. Goodwell replied and snapped his bag shut, following the stallion's lead out the door at top gallop.

The journey to the clearing was long in distance but short in travel time as they ran through the town. But as they got closer the good doctor couldn't help but notice debris littering the area to varying degrees of density. Once they actually got to the clearing he was quite surprised at how different it looked from the last time he'd come up here to tend to an injured worker. Everything to the forest was...gone...like the whole clearing had been expanded and converted into a shallow crater, nothing left but debris and concerned workers standing around in a circle.

"Got the doc boss!" the stallion called as he darted back over to Timber Jack's side.

"About time," Timber Jack grumbled and waved the doctor over. "Come on back up, back up, give the doc some working room," he ordered.

Dr. Goodwell approached to see what the source of interest had been that took them away from whatever work they'd been doing. Once he got to where they were standing he could see just what -or more accurately- who was responsible; laying at the center of a hole in the ground was a cyan pegasus pony, looking cut up, scraped up and crumpled up, unmoving and unconscious yet still aware of just how much pain she was currently in.

"Somepony want to explain the situation so I know exactly what I'm treating?" Dr. Goodwell asked.

"A stubborn little pegasus pony with eyes bigger than her brain," Thunder Kick spoke up. "She tried to take out a huge stump all by herself and she...she..." he paused and looked to Timber Jack, "just what did she do anyway? What'd she call that technique?"

"Atomic barn buster I think. I didn't hear her too well at the time when she was taking off," Timber Jack replied before turning to Dr. Goodwell. "The stump was massive doc, as far across as any of us is tall and unwilling to budge. She flew up way past the cloud line and just dive bombed it, not only obliterating the stump right off the map but doing...this..." he explained and waved about them. It was still hard to believe just how much devastation had occurred.

Rainbow Dash had been eager to help and he could tell that from the very beginning. When she'd been told about the stump and how much trouble it was to try and uproot it she had talked him into letting her give it a try, telling him to get all the workers and their equipment out of the area before taking to the skies and flying to a great altitude. There'd been a lot of doubt about what she could do, or what she was going to do, but Timber Jack had decided to err on the side of caution and evacuated everypony back to the edge of the town much to their disbelief.

All that had initially been seen was a rainbow streak hurtling out of the sky just before the sound of a massive explosion could be heard, a rainbow-colored mushroom cloud rising up far above the treeline and the ensuing shock wave scattering debris in every direction even as far back at the town, and making everypony glad that they'd actually left. When they returned to actually survey the total extent of the damage they were shocked. The whole clearing looked like it'd been flattened, various pieces of debris strewn about radiating from where the stump had been. Had the main building been close by it was safe to say it would've been obliterated with everything else.

It was only after surveying the area that they found Rainbow Dash in her current condition where the stump had originally stood, bringing them to where they were now.

"So one little filly did all this?" Dr. Goodwell asked as he magically sorted through his bag for what he'd need to perform a proper examination.

"Pretty much," one of the stallions nodded, "I wish I could've seen it happen. Sure looked impressive from a distance."

"Is she alright doc?" Timber Jack asked as he stepped closer. Dr. Goodwell said nothing in response as he examined Rainbow Dash's prone form, checking her over carefully and making sure not to jostle her body and risk causing further injury.

"Considering what all you told me I'd say she's very lucky. Countless scrapes, cuts and contusions, quite a bump to the skull but she doesn't appear to have any signs of a concussion. However she's going to be quite sore and I doubt she'll be up to doing any work," Dr. Goodwell explained.

"No good..."

He was a little surprised to see the little pegasus not only stirring but also responding to him as if he'd been talking to her directly. Her eyes were open a little and looking about as she tried to get back up but he kept her from moving too much.

"Easy now little one you've been through a lot," he said as he eased her back down. "I wouldn't recommend trying anything strenuous for the next few days until you recover. Not that there's much more than you can do, from what I've heard you leveled a good part of the forest," he chuckled.

"Not an option I've got too much to do," she protested and tried to get back up again. "Where's Timber Jack?"

"Right here Rainbow Dash," Timber Jack said as he came up besides Dr. Goodwell. "Just listen to the doc he knows what he's talking about."

"But-" she started to protest but never got any further.

"Rainbow Dash, you flattened the forest with that maneuver of yours. We never anticipated anything like that and I don't have any clue where we go from here. Before you go off half cocked at least give us some time to make sense of things," Timber Jack told her.

"Fine...but can I at least stay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"So long as she doesn't strain herself I don't see it being a problem," Dr. Goodwell explained upon seeing all eyes on him. For better or worse this little pegasi named Rainbow Dash seemed to be the subject of great interest to the workers of Timber Jack's crew. And although it went against what he considered to be sound medical reasoning he didn't believe any party involved was going to be too cooperative if he took a more restrictive approach. He'd have to bite his tongue and let them handle the matter however they saw fit since she wasn't in any danger of long term injury.

Rainbow Dash gave a noncommittal nod and stood back up slowly, grunting at the effort it took to right herself and stay that way. She tried to shake her head but it hurt way too much and instead she simply settled to sit on her haunches while the stallions talked and said whatever they had to say. Right now to her it was all just background noise anyway and she really didn't feel like trying to follow any of it. Instead she just looked around and took in the magnitude of what she'd caused. She'd tried removing the stump like she had the old barn back at Sweet Apple Acres, and while the attempt was a success a lot more was gone with it. But maybe this was a good thing? Maybe without so much forest to focus on clearing they were ahead of schedule?

"However," Dr. Goodwell spoke up, drawing Rainbow Dash's disoriented focus back to him, "I can't simply leave those cuts and scrapes unattended out here where they could become contaminated and infected," he explained as he withdrew several items from his bag. "This may sting but you'll need to stay still."

Rainbow Dash nodded again, knowing all too well what that would involve from her time on Sweet Apple Acres; stinging disinfectant, nasty smelling ointments and bandages to keep the wounds clean. It was going to hurt and it was going to be unpleasant, but it was going to be needed.

* * *

She was a little surprised to see Timber Jack coming back before sundown. And even more surprised to see him coming through the doors of the general store while carrying an unconscious and bandaged Rainbow Dash on his back.

There were a lot of questions that could be asked concerning the scene but right now only one seemed truly appropriate. "Wha' happened?"

"Did you hear a commotion sometime after lunch?" he asked. She nodded. "That was this little filly flattening a decent-sized chunk of Everfree Forest with some fancy aerial technique."

Even before Apple Brandy could give him the critical look that practically said "explain" he was already in the process of doing just that, relaying the details to her; how Rainbow Dash had been so eager to help she opted to demolish the stump that'd been giving them so much trouble, utilizing the same technique -now confirmed as the atomic barn buster- she'd used several years prior to demolish the old barn back on Sweet Apple Acres for Applejack, how she'd overcompensated for the greater density of the stump and wound up using a lot more force than she'd intended to and resulting in a massive amount of fallout, and the summoning of Dr. Goodwell to check her out.

Apple Brandy had been amazed and stunned all at the same time. To think that one little pegasi could do so much was...really impressive. However she didn't even have a chance to comment before Timber Jack started talking again.

"Once the doc left after bandaging her up she went right back to working, didn't matter what it was as soon as we found some area that needed tending to she was on it right by our side. Regardless of how much she was hurting she didn't let that slow her down any. I've seen dedication to getting the job done but never in one that was so young. If she hadn't passed out on her hooves from exhaustion we'd still be out there," he finished.

"...Wow..." was all Apple Brandy could say in reply, feeling like a filly again at being deprived of her ability to form coherent responses. That little filly had come all the way up here from Ponyville to try and bring them back to see their daughter and had been willing to do anything to help them out, and apparently that anything was literal in nature. All bandaged up like that, laying across Timber Jack's back and unresponsive... "Is she gonna be a'right?" she asked.

"Dr. Goodwell seemed to think so, the bandages are mostly to keep her cuts clean out in the forest. But I have a feeling she's going to be quite sore in the morning if she isn't already," Timber Jack replied. Rainbow Dash muttered something but didn't stir or move from her position. "Help me get her into bed?"

* * *

Every muscle in her entire body hurt, making it painful to so much as open her eyes. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and not move or get up or so much as blink. The blanket and pillow were calling to her and she was entirely unmotivated to do anything other than draw the covers up over her and roll over in an attempt to get comfortable...

...And promptly fell to the floor with a thud as she rolled right off the cot, letting out a loud yelp of pain and surprise from the rough landing.

"Owww..." she whimpered, briefly contemplating just laying there on the floor and not moving. But it was hard and cold and pressed uncomfortably against her injuries. And now that she thought about it what was she doing on a floor? Why wasn't she at the forest clearing with Timber Jack, Thunder Kick and all the others? "Where am I?"

"Ya a'right Sugarcube?" Apple Brandy asked as she stepped into the room after hearing all the commotion that'd occurred.

"Apple Brandy?" Rainbow Dash asked as she made an effort to stand, having to bite back a scream of pain from the activity. "What'm I doing here? Where's Timber Jack?"

"Yer restin' up from what all happened yesterday. Ah'd say ya needed it, ya been asleep fer 18 hours," she replied. But after seeing Rainbow Dash's reaction to the news she wished she hadn't said anything. Despite the pain she was obviously in the cyan pegasus jumped to her hooves, her eyes wide with shock.

"18 hours!? I've been asleep for 18 hours!? Oh this is bad, this is really bad! I gotta get back to the clearing!" she stated and made a mad dash for the door. However she didn't get very far as Apple Brandy blocked her way and kept her from leaving.

"Now jus' hold on a minute there Sugarcube, ya don' need ta worry none 'bout gettin' ta the clearin' an' helpin' out, Timber Jack an' the others have got the situation well in hoof," Apple Brandy told her. However it didn't seem that Rainbow Dash was hearing her words as she was now trying to squirm by her and get out. With a sigh she nudged her back with her foreleg, using far more strength than the little pegasus could overcome and forcing her into a sitting position. "Would ya jus' listen fer a minute while ah talk er do ah have ta hogtie ya?"

Rainbow Dash really didn't want to be stuck here just sitting around when there was so much work that needed to be done. But she could see that Apple Brandy was serious about keeping her here for whatever reason. She realized that there was really little she could do other than just comply and listen to whatever she had to say and nod in agreement.

"Tha's better. Now Timber Jack tol' me wha' happened yesterday at the clearing, how ya took out tha' stump and a lot of other trees. He don' hoof out compliments all that often but he said he was mighty impressed by wha' ya done and it woulda taken 'em weeks to clear that much area by themselves. All they're doin' righ' now is tendin' ta some stubborn stumps tha' didn' come outta the ground wit' the rest o' the trees. Now ah know ya wanna help get stuff done 'cause ya want us ta be able to ta go back ta Ponyville an' see Applejack, but the truth o' the matter is ya just don' need ta be exertin' yerself clearin' out ol' stumps; especially when ya ain't eaten since lunch," Apple Brandy explained. Her point was all the more reinforced by a well timed grumbling from Rainbow Dash's stomach.

"But-" Rainbow Dash tried to object but was silenced as a hoof was placed against her lips.

"Ya ain' gonna be no use ta anypony if ya collapse again," Apple Brandy pointed out before continuing, "ah'll fix ya up a nice breakfast so ya got plenty ta run on. Afterwards why don' ya help us mares out tendin' ta the apple orchards north o' town? Another set o' hooves would come in handy since we gotta get ta buckin' 'em. Might even help us get done sooner."

"Alright..." Rainbow Dash finally agreed and nodded, figuring anything was better than just sitting around and wasting time. She only had five -no make that four- days left before she had to return to Ponyville. Sighing she stood up again to stretch and immediately cringed, remembering just how sore she was. "So why'd you let me sleep for so long? Don't ponies here get up around sunrise to go to work?"

"Well ah tried ta wake ya up las' night fer dinner bu' ya were out cold an' wasn't coming 'round. Ah figured ya needed yer rest after all ya did or ya woulda woken up on yer own," Apple Brandy told her and headed up the stairs to get something cooking, leaving Rainbow Dash to her own devices.

And now that she was alone the first order of business was to get rid of all those bandages. She'd had all night to heal up and didn't see any need for them now.

When Apple Brandy had said she'd make a nice breakfast Rainbow Dash had no idea it would be such a big breakfast. Hot oats, juice, scrambled eggs and -much to her surprise and delight- peanut butter topped bread. By the time she was done eating she was totally stuffed and feeling very content, and definitely ready to tackle whatever the day had to bring, even if it was just bucking apple trees.

"Whoa..."

"Just bucking apple trees" had definitely been an underestimation of what was before her. She'd been so focused on reaching New Manexico she hadn't even thought to survey the surrounding terrain of the town before making her landing approach. She hadn't anticipated the possibility of the apple orchard being so huge! She'd envisions maybe fifty trees max, not a couple hundred like one of the orchards back at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Impressive ain' it?" Apple Brandy asked as she stood next to Rainbow Dash, amused by her reaction at the size of the orchard. "Don' worry none Sugarcube ya can handle settin' out the baskets and leave the buckin' ta the rest o' us," she reassured her, knowing that the cyan pegasus was indeed sore and had trouble moving freely.

Rainbow Dash said nothing as she was lead into the orchard, introduced to the other mares and some of the physically less developed stallions who weren't able to help out at clearing the forest, before being assigned to basket duty since it seemed like the most logical choice for her; not that she was particularly happy with the division of labor, but if it meant getting things done quicker she'd do it without complaint.

Of course doing something without complaint didn't mean it was something you enjoyed doing. That was very much the case here right now. Helping set out the baskets had been tedious work and overall slow as it had to be done in conjunction with the bucking itself rather than just setting out the baskets and going from there. And without enough baskets to go around there was a lot of loading and dumping going on as the larger wagons were loaded and the baskets set back out again to be loaded up again. It was repetitive work, and it was insulting work since they only let her handle the empty baskets. It was enough to make a pony pull their mane out and finally reached the point where she just couldn'd take it anymore!

"Apple Brandy?" Rainbow Dash finally spoke up, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey boss?" one of the stallions spoke up, "she's back."

Timber Jack looked up from the stump he was currently trying to pry loose from the ground. She was back? She as in Rainbow Dash, the same pony he had to carry back home yesterday afternoon because she couldn't stay awake to walk? He really hadn't expected her to be back so soon, much less even be awake at this time of day.

But sure enough up in the sky he could see Rainbow Dash circling and coming in for a landing not far from the center of the clearing and devoid of her bandages. Talk about determination.

"Sorry I'm late boss!" she called over to him and waved.

"When I left you back at the house I was sure you'd be helping out Brandy today, not coming back here," he replied as she approached.

"You mean with the orchards? That's already done so I figured I'd come over here and see if I could help out anymore," she replied.

"Already done? Are you trying to suggest the whole apple orchard's been completely bucked?" he asked, not really believing the idea. Usually it took Brandy and the others several days to get all of the apples harvested and stored. Surely she didn't mean that it'd already been taken care of.

"Every last tree. We would've been done sooner but there weren't enough baskets to go around so there were a lot of breaks inbetween bucking the trees while they were emptied," she explained.

He really didn't want to call Rainbow Dash a liar. He wasn't present for the apple bucking and couldn't comment on what had taken place in his absence. But the notion of this scrawny little pegasus helping buck every last apple off the trees just didn't sit right with him. "And how exactly did you do that in the course of the afternoon?"

"You're talking to the fastest flyer in Equestria. I just flew between the trees and bucked 'em. It's not all that different from clearing out bothersome clouds once you get the hang of it," she stated and looked around. "So where do you want me?"

"If you're done boasting about how fast you can buck apple trees why don't you put your weather skills to work. The crops need a good rain if they're going to grow and since we don't have any pegasi here in town we're at the mercy of the weather of the Everfree Forest," one of the stallions spoke up.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Timber Jack who just nodded in agreement.

"No sweat, I got this!" she stated and took off back into the sky to go in search of rain clouds to harvest.

"Ambitious little filly," Thunder Kick muttered and shook his head, before turning back to the stump that was currently in his way.

"And the second worse liar in Ponyville," Timber Jack added under his breath. There was just no way the orchard could actually be harvested that fast, it was a physical impossibility. Surely she'd gotten bored and come looking for something different to do. So why couldn't he shake this nagging feeling he had going on right now? "Hey Thunder Kick, hold down the fort I'm gonna go check on something."

"You got it boss."

* * *

As he walked into the orchard from the clearing he knew that there was no way in Equestria that the apple orchards could've been completely harvested in what little time Rainbow Dash would've had to work on them, it was simply an impossibility. Even with all the mares and a good portion of stallions working at it, it was too big a task for them to do in such a short amount of time.

Which is why he was left in stunned silence at the sight of so many barren apple trees in front of him. Barren trees as far as the eye could see, all the apples visible being in baskets getting emptied into carts.

"What...what in the name of Luna happened here?!" he exclaimed when he found his voice, bringing every mare's attention to him.

"Wha' ya doin' here hubby?" Apple Brandy asked as she came up to him.

"Rainbow Dash was at the clearing and said she finished with the orchard. I came here expecting to see a lot of still loaded apple trees. Brandy what happened here?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Ya wouldn't believe it if hadn't seen it. Ah saw it an' ah'm still havin' trouble believin' it," Apple Brandy replied, "that little filly was a blur o' motion goin' back an' forth between the trees, buckin' 'em as fast as she could. Sometime they were fallin' faster than we could catch 'em. With her helpin' we had the whole orchard harvested inside o' five hours. After that she said she was gonna go look fer ya an' just disappeared," Apple Brandy explained.

"Five _hours_?" he asked, unsure if he'd heard her right. "I guess I owe her an apology. I thought she was being lazy and slacking off."

"Ain' no slack ta that lil' filly," Apple Brandy chuckled and glanced back at the picked trees. "We might actually get ta go home at this rate."

"It's possible, but I don't want to get our hopes up. There's still four more days and anything can happen," Timber Jack pointed out.

"Hey down there!"

The call from above alerted them to look up and see a rather sizable raincloud being moved in, Rainbow Dash behind it and pushing it along. "I've got the rain on the way, where do you want this one while I go back and pick up the next one?" she asked.

Yes indeed. Four more days and anything can happen.

"Deja vu," Apple Brandy commented as she saw Timber Jack coming into the back room, again with Rainbow Dash on his back, the only difference this time being that she wasn't fully asleep but certainly close to it.

"I could've walked, you didn't really have to carry me back here," Rainbow Dash weakly protested from her perch. "...Thanks by the way..."

"You've been running all over from one place to another all day long. No sense in you passing out on the walk back," he replied as he sat down on his haunches and let Rainbow Dash dismount.

She knew Timber Jack had a point. But right now she was too tired and too hungry to say anything one way or another. From the moment she got done with breakfast she'd been on the dead run and barely had a moment to sit down. First it was harvesting the apple orchards at high speed much like she did back at Sweet Apple Acres when time was of the essence. Then it was flying deep into the Everfree Forest and snagging loose rainclouds and bringing them back one by one and positioning them over the crops and fields to get some much needed rainfall. And then after that she'd gone back to the forest clearing to pitch in and lend a hoof with whatever else needed to be done.

And all of that on top of the aches and pains she'd been fighting all day long from the previous work she'd done. It was really no surprise her legs felt like stiff rubber and she had the overwhelming urge to just sit down on her haunches and not move. Right now she wasn't even sure that she could move.

"Anything I can do to help out," she replied and sniffed, noting that whatever Apple Brandy had cooking upstairs right now smelt absolutely delicious. "More stew?" she asked, absentmindedly licking her lips.

"Naw somethin' a little different tonight. Been lettin' a roast cook all day and I'm getting some taters ready fer mashin'," Apple Brandy replied and made her way up the stairs.

"A roast? Is that like more meat?" Rainbow Dash asked and sniffed again. Her stomach was really growling right now and the aroma working its way down the stairs was alluring. "Nevermind I'm too hungry to care."

"It's meat, but it's a good meat," Timber Jack replied. He was about to go up the stairs but noticed that Rainbow Dash was making no effort to get herself up from her original spot on the floor. "Need some help up?"

"No I..." she began to object but then paused. She looked around to her left and her right, almost as if expecting somepony to pop out without warning, before leaning in closer, the act causing Timber Jack to lower his head down to hers. "Yes please," she hesitantly admitted.

* * *

"Applejack...gotta help Applejack..." Rainbow Dash mumbled as she laid on the cot, asleep but unable to properly rest. Despite how exhausted her body was her mind simply couldn't shut down as the worries and anxieties of the day were allowed free reign.

And unfortunately her talking in her sleep could be heard all the way upstairs.

"That filly doesn't quit," Timber Jack muttered as he buried his head under his pillow to try and muffle all the commotion.

"It's nice how devoted she is ta our daughter...but this is getting ridiculous," Apple Brandy agreed as she crawled out from under the covers. "Ah'm gonna go wake 'er up and see about givin' 'er some warm milk, maybe that'll quiet her down," she paused, "an' if that don' work ah'm gonna tell 'er ta go find a cloud ta sleep on."

Timber Jack didn't offer up any argument from underneath his pillow, the big lummox. Apple Brandy just shook her head and walked down the stairs and saw Rainbow Dash's restless form illuminated by the light of Luna's moon streaming in through the window. It was a shame to wake her up, but her talking in her sleep just couldn't go on all night.

"Wake up Sugarcube, come on wake up," Apple Brandy said as she shrugged her shoulder. Rainbow Dash mumbled and rolled over on her side and went silent. She contemplated simply letting her sleep now that she wasn't making such a racket.

However her contemplation was broken by the sound of sirens blowing in the distance.

"Pony feathers! Timber Jack get up quick!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Wha's goin' on?" Rainbow Dash asked as she suddenly bolted upright and looked around in confusion. Her confusion was only added to as Timber Jack came storming down the stairs with a loud clanging following him with each step. "What's going on?" she asked again as she climbed off the cot.

"That siren means timberwolves have been spotted in the area. When it sounds every able-bodied stallion gathers in the town square in case they need to repel them. Gotta bring your iron horse shoes, timberwolves hate getting bucked with iron," Timber Jack explained quickly.

"Hold up I'll come with you!" Rainbow Dash protested. However before she could even get going she was stopped when she felt Apple Brandy holding her tail firmly to the floor. "Hey lemme go!" she yelled.

"Can' do that Sugarcube, timberwolves are dangerous ta deal wit'. Can' let ya go off an' get yerself hurt while yer stayin', wha' would Applejack say?" Apple Brandy replied, her hoof holding firm.

"But I can help, I've dealt with timberwolves before," Rainbow Dash protested and tried to pull her tail loose again but without much success.

"Ya don' understand that timberwolves go after mares first 'cause its in their predatory nature. If ya go out there yer just gonna put the stallions at risk by forcin' 'em ta watch out fer ya," Apple Brandy explained as calmly as she could. "Ah know ya wanna help but ya gotta set this one out and let 'em handle the matter themselves. Ain't like they haven't done it before."

She didn't like this one bit. Being kept from getting into a heated and physical exchange was something that she was unfortunately accustomed to with her friends, but when danger arose they usually made exceptions and let her do what she did best. Now she was in such a situation all over again but she was still being held back and not allowed to move forward. All she was allowed to do was sit around, and she hated sitting around!

"Alright...fine..." Rainbow Dash grumbled and sat on her haunches. This was going to be a major pain in the flank. She needed to think of something to get out of this one and go help the others. In a situation like this what would Daring Do...do?

"Could I get a drink of water? I'm really not used to eating meat and I've still got indigestion from dinner."

"Ah'm not fallin' fer that one Sugarcube. Lil' Macintosh used ta pull that one on me. Ah can't let ya go out there an' get yerself hurt," Apple Brandy replied and smiled a knowing smile. However that smile soon ended when a yell outside was heard; one that wasn't associated with anything that could be considered victory. "On the other hoof when the stallions need help it's the mares that come ta their rescue."

The second Apple Brandy's hoof was off her tail Rainbow Dash was off like a shot, weaving her way through the front of the general store before busting out the front and into the unpaved street headfirst, looking around anxiously to get her bearings.

When she heard the mention of timberwolves she was expecting a simple pack of three like what was usually encountered back in Ponyville whenever they had to venture into the Everfree Forest. She never actually considered the possibility of one of them staring her down like it'd been expecting her to come barging out into the open.

In her time she'd been uncomfortably close to timberwolves in the past, but never so close as to smell the foul stench of their breath as it more or less bubbled from its throat and assaulted her nostrils, or close enough to notice how they seemed to have an ethereal green glow emanating from their core in the dead of night.

"Oh buck me," was the only thing Rainbow Dash could think to say as the timberwolf growled at her and advanced.

However it never got the chance to get close as a set of hooves seemed to come out of nowhere and buck the hapless predator with enough force to splinter its frame and reduce it to nothing more than kindling, the smokey spirit inhabiting it fleeing into the night.

"Better get yer head on if yer gonna help out Sugarcube," Apple Brandy said from behind, snapping Rainbow Dash out of her stupor. "Ah can't keep an eye on ya an' help everypony else at the same time!"

"Right! Got it!" Rainbow Dash stated and took to the skies to survey the situation properly. Gaining altitude she could get a better look at the town below and count the number of ethereal glows running about in the streets and between the buildings. She'd been expecting a pack of three and no more. Instead she was greeted/cursed with the sight of nearly two dozen running loose down below, either in the act of pursuing others or being pursued themselves.

"Oh _Luna_ this is gonna be a long night," she grumbled to herself before setting her sights on one of the timberwolves below and hurtling towards it. "Hey you!" she shouted as she came within ear shot, alerting the timberwolf to her presence and making it halt its pursuit of the pony in front of it, "buck off!"

The impact of her back hooves crashing into the timberwolf's head was considerable, delivering enough force to easily decapitate the beast and send the rest of its body crumbling into kindling. Two down and who knew how many left to go.

"Squirt?"

In her haste to act she hadn't even bothered to try and identify the pony that up until a moment ago had been designated as prey. But hearing that term she knew it could mean only one thing; she'd just rescued Thunder Kick.

"Well are you gonna do somethin' besides stand around or do I have ta buck 'em all by myself?" she asked before taking to the skies again to aid in the efforts.

Yep. It was going to be a long, long night...

* * *

The long night had stretched well into the early morning of the new day before all was said and done. When the timberwolves finally seemed to understand that the situation was not in their favor the ones that remained had switched from attacking to evading and lead the townsponies on a wild goose chase for the better part of the night.

But in the end every last invading timberwolf had been dispatched and their wooden remains gathered for a sizable bonfire to ensure that when -rather than _if,_ as timberwolves never seemed to stay down- they managed to reform themselves it wouldn't be in the middle of town where everypony would be put at risk.

Thunder Kick had dispatched seven of the timberwolves himself, three of which had been taken at one time when a bucking kick to the first had sent it flying with enough force the impact shattered the two behind it. Rainbow Dash had dealt with four. Apple Brandy and Timber Jack had six between them. The rest had been dispatched by the various townsponies working together to overcome and outsmart their evasive maneuvers.

With everything taken care of it was now time for everypony involved to retire back to their homes and get some much needed rest; not the least of whom being the exhausted Rainbow Dash who was currently stretched out on Apple Brandy's back, completely unresponsive and snoring lightly.

"When we get her back home maybe we should tie her down so she sleeps," Timber Jack suggested as they made their way back home.

"Ah doubt she's even gonna be able ta get up in the mornin'," Apple Brandy replied.

* * *

"Wha' time is it?"

She honestly hadn't been expecting Rainbow Dash to stir, and especially not this early in the day. After last night's timberwolf incident everypony had slept in later than usual and was slow to rouse and go off to work. She was convinced the little filly would be asleep until noon and she could get some work done in the general store. But the commotion in the back room told her that wasn't the case as she was in the process of trying to climb up off her cot, her movements stiff along with the rest of her.

Maybe Timber Jack was right when he suggested tying her down.

"Way too early fer ya ta be gettin' outta bed," Apple Brandy replied. "Go back ta sleep, ya earned some rest after last night."

"No good. Got too much work to do," Rainbow Dash said as she stepped away from the cot, wincing at every little movement. "I've got work to get done so you two can go back to Ponyville and see Applejack again."

"Ain' ya somethin' else. Ya can hardly move, yer exhausted on yer hooves, an' all ya care about is helping out our daughter an' yer friend," Apple Brandy commented and shook her head.

"What can I say? Applejack's my best friend. I can't just stand by and do nothing. It's not who I am," Rainbow Dash replied and moved to take another step, wincing in the process as her full weight was set on her hoof. "It's just like managing the weather back in Ponyville. Just gotta stay determined and keep your eye on the goal."

"Well if that's how ya fall wha' say ya stay here an' help me out aroun' the shop?" Apple Brandy suggested. She knew that there wasn't going to be much chance of keeping Rainbow Dash from rushing off back to the clearing if she had nothing else to do, she'd learned that firsthoof. The best she could do is hope to give her something easy to do so she wouldn't have to move about too much. However her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cyan pony's stomach growling. "But how about some breakfast first?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Rainbow Dash replied and nodded. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, Sugarcube, not a problem."

* * *

"She's late," Thunder Kick commented as he looked to the sky and didn't see any sign of an approaching rainbow. Granted everypony had gotten a late start considering all the excitement last night so it wasn't a big surprise. But still...to not see that annoying little pegasus touching down and looking to help out felt...odd...

"Who is?" Timber Jack asked as he looked up from the stump he was in the process of forcing out of the ground with his back legs.

"The squirt. Punctuality isn't her strong point but I was sure she'd be here before now," Thunder Kick replied.

"Missing her after she saved your flank last night?" one of the other stallions cracked, making Thunder Kick frown in his direction.

"Oh shut up," Thunder Kick grumbled.

Now that Thunder Kick mentioned it, it did seem a little odd that Rainbow Dash wasn't present and trying to further help them out in clearing the forest. The way that little filly kept moving the fact that she wasn't present had him a little...he guessed concerned. Maybe she was too sore to get up and out after going full burn the past few days. Or maybe Apple Brandy had managed to sidetrack her with something so she could keep an eye on her.

Hopefully it was that last one. Right now he really didn't want to consider the possibility that somewhere there was a stranded cyan pegasus laying on the ground with some sort of wing cramp and unable to move. That would be especially bad if last night's timberwolf attack wasn't the end of it.

* * *

"Ya alright Sugarcube?" Apple Brandy asked as she saw Rainbow Dash's slouched and panting posture by the doorway.

From the moment they'd started work today Rainbow Dash had been in high gear, which helped greatly when it came to running errands and making deliveries all over New Manexico to take stuff out and bring stuff in. Anytime something was needed either by her of somepony else she was off like a shot. Zooming back and forth and stopping only for instructions. The whole time she didn't think she saw the cyan pegasus sit down even once.

Unfortunately it seemed her on the run style of travel was catching up to her and leaving her exhausted. It was really a miracle she'd made it this long without showing some signs of fatigue, what with everything she'd been doing since getting here.

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash replied, however her voice lacked the usual enthusiasm she'd displayed since showing up several days ago. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"Ya know," Apple Brandy started as she approached, "ah could handle the store if ya felt like takin' a nap er somethin'."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No can do, there's still so much work to do that needs to be done and I don't have any time to slouch off. I've only got two days left before I have to go back to Ponyville and if we don't get enough work done then this whole trip will be for nothing. And if that happens that means no happy Apple Family reunion is gonna be had and I can't let Applejack down like that."

"An' how happy do ya think that reunion's gonna be if we gotta tell our daughter that ya dropped dead from exhaustion ta bring us together?" Apple Brandy asked as she sat down next to her. "Ah can understand ya wanna do all ya can an' its admirable. But Sugarcube ya can't just keep goin' full speed like ya been going the past four days. Nopony's got that much stamina ta run on an' if ya don' slow down yer gonna..." she trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished.

"But-" Rainbow Dash tried to say, but was cut short as the older mare wrapped a foreleg over her shoulder.

"Things'll work out one way er another. No sense killin' yerself fer a friend. Jus' try ta take it a little easier fer the duration, a'right?" she asked.

"Alright..." Rainbow Dash finally agreed and nodded, "I'll try..."

* * *

By the time Timber Jack came back from the clearing for the day the general store was buzzing with the town's residents making travel difficult. They were all talking at once and making it difficult to understand what was the main topic was about and neither the mares nor the stallions present seemed willing to address him.

"Excuse me...pardon me," he said as he tried to maneuver between the citizenry that just wouldn't seem to move out of the way without a good firm shove. Finally he got through and found Apple Brandy as the center of it all, leaning over a makeshift table looking at a map with several others. "Brandy what's going on exactly? Is this some town meeting I wasn't informed about?" he asked.

"We got ourselves a problem on our hooves Timberjack. Margarine's foal, Buttercup, has been missin' since this mornin' an' we can't find 'er nowhere. We got ponies combin' the Everfree Forest as we speak an' Rainbow Dash took off like a shot ta get a bird's eye view o' the situation an' aid from the sky," Apple Brandy explained as she did her best to stay calm. "Ah'm worried fer the both o' them, but especially fer Rainbow Dash, she could barely keep 'er eyes open when Margarine came in an' tha' was hours ago. Anything coulda happened out there an' we'd never know. Ya know how dangerous the forest is after dark."

Apple Brandy was starting to get hysterical with worry and Timber Jack could see that, doing the best he could to calm his wife down again. His wife was concerned and with good reason. He'd said it before many times and he'd continue to say it, New Manexico was no place for foals.

"It'll be alright, I'll get some of the stallions together and we'll go see if we can see anything," he reassured her.

"Ah'm comin' with ya," she stated firmly.

"Over there!" a voice from the edge of the gathering yelled out as a mare pointed in the distance, causing everypony to look in the specified direction.

Despite the low light from the current position of the sun they could still see in the distance as something approached slowly. Or more accurately somepony judging by the way the light caught that rainbow hued mop of a mane slowly making its way over at a trudging pace.

"Mission accomplished everypony!" Rainbow Dash called once she was in earshot of the large crowd standing out in front of the general store, a pale yellow foal riding contently on her back nestled between her wings as she limped her way over. "This little foal's alright, just really tuckered out from having such a big day. Right now though she's in serious need of a new diaper, and I could really use a bath 'cuz she peed on me on the way back."

That was all Rainbow Dash got out as the next thing she knew the ground came up and smacked her in the face and knocked her out.

* * *

"We gotta go ta Ponyville."

Timber Jack looked up from what he was doing as Apple Brandy came through to the front of the store. She'd taken it upon herself to tend to Rainbow Dash, having washed her up and gotten her nice and clean while she was unconscious, and then laying her on the cot in the back so she could rest. Now that it was all over she looked frazzled and tired.

"And we will. In another few days we should-" Timber Jack started but was quickly cut off by Apple Brandy speaking again.

"Days? Jack ya don' understand ah'm afraid ta be stayin' here 'cause ah dunno wha's gonna happen next. That lil' pegasus in the back room has been workin' herself ta the bone tryin' ta help us so we can go back to Ponyville an see our family again, and every day she just keeps goin' an' goin'. She could hardly stand on 'er hooves when Margarine came in but she still got up anyway and went out lookin' and she barely made it back today. Ah'm scared of what might happen tomorrow if she feels she's gotta do somethin' else. If we stay here much longer ah honestly think she's gonna drop dead from exhaustin' herself," she told him.

Timber Jack listened as his wife talked, unloading her concerns for him to hear and all the while remaining silent. She certainly had some serious worries to wrestle with, and as he glanced to the backroom he admitted to himself that she wasn't alone. He'd seen Rainbow Dash in action, heard about how much effort she put into her work. The thought of her exhausting herself to the point of death was something he hadn't ruled out of being a possibility, he'd seen it happen before with other ponies much larger and stronger than she was.

However he never got the chance to voice his opinion one way or the other as Apple Brandy started talking again.

"An' ah can't keep watchin' 'er working herself inta the ground an' pretend she's just some stranger from outta town. Ah know wha' Ma said in 'er letters but ah just can't keep doin' it," she continued, although in more of a hushed tone than before to keep her voice from traveling just in case Rainbow Dash had woken up again.

He knew that his wife was right on the matter. He just didn't know what to say in response to what she was saying. All he could really do at the moment was nod and sigh.

"The next train that goes through Ponyville is the day after tomorrow, according to the schedules I've been reading. If we can make some arrangements for the others to take over for the time being we should be able to make it. But the journey's long and I don't know if we'll be able to stay in Ponyville for more than a couple of days," he replied.

"A couple days is better than nothin'. We can at least get started on reunitin' wit' our foals," Apple Brandy stated, before glancing back at the backroom. "_All_ our foals..."

* * *

The scream was completely unexpected and forced Apple Brandy to leap back in surprise and let out a scream of her own. She'd come in to wake up Rainbow Dash and instead was greeted by her bolting up on the cot with a shriek and a look of terror on her face.

"My wings! My wings!" she screamed as she tried to crane her neck around to look at her back, nearly tipping over in the process as she didn't stabilize herself.

"Easy now Sugarcube," Apple Brandy said as she came over and wrapped her forelegs around her to steady her, "what about yer wings?"

"My wings are gone! They're gone!"

"Naw they ain' they're right where they were when ya went ta sleep," Apple Brandy replied. "Jus' breathe an' calm down, an' quit squirmin' so much yer feathers are ticklin' me!"

It took a minute for Rainbow Dash to finally calm down, the process expedited by Apple Brandy's firm hold and gentle voice. It was only when she seemed relaxed that she was released.

"Now what happened?" Apple Brandy asked.

"Remember when I said Applejack helped defeat Discord?" she asked. Apple Brandy nodded. "Well before that a lot of ponies fell victim to his chaos. Unicorns lost their horns and magic, pegasi lost their wings and ability to fly. I was in the latter of the two groups and ever since then I've been having nightmares about it. And no matter how many times I have it, its always like the very first time and I wake up with that terror all over again," she explained, albeit hesitantly.

"Ah'm sorry Sugarcube," was all Apple Brandy could think to say, unable to fully comprehend just how horrible it must've been for Rainbow Dash to go through that.

"It's alright," Rainbow Dash replied and shrugged. Not that it was but she didn't want to get distracted by talking about herself. "What time is it anyway?"

"Ah'd say time ta be gettin' up an' around. We got lots ta do today before the train gets here," Apple Brandy replied.

"Train? You...you mean you and Timber Jack are actually going back to Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked hopefully.

"We think we can spare a few days back at home after all ya did helpin' out around here," Apple Brandy stated. However there was no way she was going to tell her the main reason they were leaving was because they were afraid of her dying up here trying to help them out. She really didn't need to know that right now.

"What can I do to help?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well first ah'm gonna get ya a good breakfast whipped up, and then ah want ya ta rest some more 'cause ya need prob'ly need it right now. After ya found Buttercup an' brought 'er back ya collapsed an' been sleepin' ever since. Ya..." she paused, wondering if she could share more details with Rainbow Dash without causing her to freak out. "Ya slept through all o' yesterday an' didn' even wake up ta eat. Last thing ya had was breakfast two days ago."

At first Rainbow Dash was silent as she tried to make sense of what Apple Brandy was saying. But as soon as it sunk in her eyes went wide and the only thing keeping her from shooting right off the cot was the older mare gently pressing her back down onto it.

"I've been asleep that long!? Oh this is _so_ not good! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sleep that long I just...just..." she rambled, but was silenced with a hoof being placed against her lips.

"It's a'right Sugarcube, don' worry about it. Ya done plenty o' good an ya don' need ta be killin' yerself fer yer friends. Besides we're goin' ta Ponyville ain' we? Mission accomplished. All we gotta do is finish makin' the arrangements so we can go. Well that an' get ya some breakfast. How's that sound?" she asked. She was greeted in response by a well timed grumble from Rainbow Dash's stomach. "Ah'll take that as a yes."

"Can I at least get up?" Rainbow Dash finally asked. Apple Brandy obliged by withdrawing her hoof.

"Jus' don' go rushin' off ta do any hard work," she replied before heading upstairs to see about getting something made.

* * *

As they stood on the train station's platform it seemed hard for Rainbow Dash to believe that everything was finally coming together, that she was returning to Ponyville today and Applejack's parents were on their way home to be with their family. She'd worked so hard, sacrificing her naps and her aerial stunts to get down and dirty and work harder than she ever had before in her life, and now finally it was all in the home stretch of playing off.

Now it was all just a matter of waiting until it was time to board the nine o'clock and get the journey underway. And right now the waiting seemed to be more difficult than all the work she'd been doing the past few days. With work she could distract herself by focusing on how to kick down a tree, or how best to go about pulling a stubborn stump out of the ground, or even how to best tear out the shrubbery that always seemed to be underhoof. But now there was nothing to distract her from the 15 minutes that seemed to be passing by so slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride the train back to Ponyville?" Timber Jack asked. Considering how hard it was for Rainbow Dash to move he had serious concerns about her trying to fly back on her own. Ponyville was an awful long way away and anything could happen during her journey, especially in her condition.

But then again he'd learned that Rainbow Dash could be stubborn and determined when she wanted to be. No matter how much concern he had he really doubted he'd be changing her mind anytime soon.

"I'd really like to but no can do. I'm out of bits and I'm not about to freeload my way back. Besides the train's not getting there before tomorrow and I've really gotta get back as quick as possible, and in my case that means flying," Rainbow Dash explained as she hovered off the train station. "Don't worry about me, just start thinking of what you're gonna say when you see Applejack again. I've only got two days left before I have to go back to work so I've gotta hustle."

What they were going to say to their little golden apple. That was a thought they hadn't entertained in a good long while. Maybe they should've had more faith in Rainbow Dash from the beginning and actually given it some thought.

Finally the train whistle sounded to announce the final boarding, and to Rainbow Dash it signaled that the end was in sight and that much closer. She could almost start to relax now.

"We'll be waiting for you at the train station," Rainbow Dash told them. They nodded before finally boarding the train as the doors shut behind them.

Rainbow Dash watched as the train pulled out of the station, just to make sure that they were really off and everything was set into motion. Once she was convinced everything was going according to plan -at least as well as could be expected- she took off herself. Ponyville was a long way off and if she was going to get back home before dark she'd really need to hustle. Of course that was easier said than done as her body still ached and begged for more rest than she'd allowed it. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

By the time she got back to Ponyville it was already dark and Luna's moon was high in the sky, the stars shining bright and providing a decent amount of illumination for her to see by. It was easy to locate Sweet Apple Acres, but making it there was another story. She was weak, tired, very sore, very dirty, and her goggles providing very little protection on the fly back thanks to their crackled lenses from when she took out that stump back in New Manexico. She'd definitely need to replace them later on. But for right now she had other things on her mind; like meeting up with Applejack who was watching her come in for a landing.

"Hey AJ," Rainbow Dash greeted weakly, unable to even manage a wave as she needed all four legs for proper balance, "miss me?"


	3. Missing scene 2

2

"...Thanks Granny," Rainbow Dash replied and hugged the older mare around the neck, before looking back at the house. "I'm gonna get to going now, I'll be back in the morning. Right now I've gotta go see the others and make sure I didn't jeopardize my friendship with them after how I treated them earlier, afraid somepony might spill the beans. Meanwhile you should get back inside, they're your foals too and you deserve time with them as well. Them being gone all these years couldn't have been all that easy for you either."

Granny Smith just smiled at Rainbow Dash's words. Despite her age she was certainly wise. And while she didn't exactly agree with her on her belief about what was best in this situation she would at least respect it, that was the least she could do for her after everything she'd done for them.

She watched silently as her granddaughter took to the skies to head into town, before turning and heading back to the house. It was important for her grandfoals to have time with their parents, but they were still her foals and she'd missed them something fierce in the time they were gone.

* * *

_"Gotta go find Twilight,"_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself. She'd been particularly harsh to the purple unicorn when she found her talking with Applejack's parents and telling them about her. Before she could interrupt the bookworm had already divulged her status as the Element of Loyalty, which automatically included her in the exploits of defeating Nightmare Moon and Discord. She'd have to find her and apologize for earlier. _"But first I really need to get cleaned up before I go see her."_

She set down not far from the outskirts of Ponyville proper and took off her stetson and her vest to shake the dirt loose, before hanging them on a low tree branch and heading up to the sky. A bathtub would work better but when it doubt a cloud was the next best thing, and at this time of night there were always clouds to be found overhead that would blow in from the Everfree Forest.

After selecting one that looked promising she dove in headfirst and did several stationary barrel rolls, before soaring out and vigorously shaking herself dry. Not exactly a proper washing but at least now she looked a little more presentable. That had to be worth something...right?

_"Who am I kidding? Twi' doesn't go in for appearances,"_ she scolded herself as she swooped in to retrieve her hat and vest. That unicorn was always function over fashion or however Rarity put it. She could still remember the simple sunshine yellow dress made for her birthday and how she loved its no frills style.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Golden Oaks Library quickly came into view with lights still on in the windows. Whether the library was still open for business or Twilight was just up and reading in her spare time she didn't know, but it likely wouldn't matter as she'd answer the door either way, she was good like that.

* * *

_"Quantum elements of the inter-dimensional theory suggest that,"_ Twilight mentally recited as she read. After a busy day there was absolutely nothing like a good book to help a pony relax and unwind. And what could be better than the academic theory of alternate dimensional realities and the hypothetical process by which they may be freely traveled?

However her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the front door. "Spike, could you get that please?" she called out so as to not lose her place. However all she was greeted with in response was the sound of snoring from a fast asleep dragon. She wasn't really surprised considering how hard he'd worked today, but she was annoyed as the knocking persisted and that meant she'd have to step away from her book. "Coming," she called as she got up from her cozy cushion and walked over to the door, enveloping the handle with her magic and pulling it open.

"Hey Twilight," Rainbow Dash greeted upon seeing the purple unicorn and gave a weak wave.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, not expecting to see her here at this time of night; or any other time considering the words had earlier in the day.

"Could I come inside?" she asked. She thought on it and quickly continued with "please?" figuring that if Twilight was still upset it might help.

"...Of course," Twilight replied after a long moment of silence and stepped aside, allowing the cyan pegasus to enter and give a muffled thanks in response. "What brings you here? The next _Daring Do_ book isn't out yet," she explained.

"I'm not here for _Daring Do_, I'm here to apologize for earlier," Rainbow Dash began and sat herself down on the floor before continuing. "The thing is I know that I _need_ to apologize but I don't know _where_ to start. This one's kinda over my head in terms of screw ups."

"I don't exactly follow. What's so hard about apologizing in this case?" Twilight asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Because after earlier a simple "I'm sorry" isn't gonna cut it. What I did is gonna require a lot of explaining. But some stuff I'm not sure I can really say since it deals with Applejack and might be a violation of her trust," Rainbow Dash elaborated.

"Just tell me what you feel comfortable with," Twilight told her, figuring that it would give her a place to start. "Can you start with where you've been this past week?"

"Yeah I guess I could do that, no harm in sharing that information. This past week I've been way up north in a little town called New Manexico doing some work up there to help out a few ponies," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Really? Why?" Twilight asked. However it wasn't until she asked out loud and heard the question herself that she thought better of it. "Now that I'm saying you aren't the helping kind or anything, just...well I'm just having trouble understanding why you'd go so far outside of Ponyville for charity work for some strangers," she quickly elaborated.

"Yeah trust me if I'd walked into it I wouldn't believe it either. But I wasn't helping out strangers; at least not _total_ strangers, I was..." she paused and sighed, "those two I was with are Applejack's parents. They've been alive this entire time and up there trying to help keep that town afloat because they've got friends and family up there."

"Really?" Twilight asked with surprise all over her face. Her friend's parents were still alive? Not that they'd ever been confirmed as dead, mainly it had just been assumed. But still to be met with such blatant proof it was easy to be caught off guard. "Well that makes sense why they were all the way down here to see Applejack, and why they were talking about how grateful they were that you went through so much trouble to help them out. I guess I should've suspected something."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Anyway I've been up there doing whatever I could to help get them to come back here and see Applejack and the others."

"Well that was very nice of you, Rainbow Dash, but that doesn't really explain earlier. How come you freaked out when I was telling them about you?" Twilight asked to move the conversation along.

"Because I..." she paused, weighing over just what to share with Twilight. With a sigh she continued, "I thought you'd end up telling them about me being Applejack's sister and I wasn't sure how they'd take that."

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed. Rainbow Dash was _still_ going on about that even after so long? "Rainbow Dash it's been two years now. How can you still think somepony is going to object to you being a part of Applejack's family? And why would you still even care if somepony _did_ object?"

For the life of her she couldn't understand the issue at all. For whatever reason Rainbow Dash seemed to harbor an unshakeable hesitancy about revealing her recent familial status to others. She would've sworn all the recent developments and advances she'd made would help shake loose that fear but apparently that wasn't the case. She'd asked multiple times before to try and get some elaboration on her friend's hesitancy but ultimately no concise answer was ever offered up. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if Rainbow Dash was secretly looking for rejection, but that thought never made any sense.

"Could we talk about that some other time? I came here to apologize for how I acted earlier, not to get involved in a discussion about myself," Rainbow Dash replied. Hearing no objection from Twilight otherwise she figured it was safe to continue. "I really _am_ sorry for how I reacted earlier, Twilight, you were just trying to be nice to some strangers and I flipped out because I didn't want Applejack's parents to get distracted from the whole point of this trip with a bunch of useless irrelevancies."

Twilight wanted to point out Rainbow Dash's grammatical error and that "useless" and "irrelevancies" meant the same thing and served no purpose being used together. But at the moment she was more concerned by the deeper meaning behind her words.

"Irrelevancies? Rainbow Dash you're their _daughter_, neither that fact nor you yourself are irrelevancies in this matter," she pointed out. Rainbow Dash just shrugged in response and looked downward at the floor. Twilight sighed in annoyance and stepped closer still until she could place her hoof under the pegasi's chin and bring her gaze back to eye level. "Rainbow Dash you're _not_ an irrelevancy. You're Applejack's sister, you're the Element of Loyalty and you're our friend. Those two are lucky to have you as a part of their family whether they know it or not."

Rainbow Dash at least looked like she was hearing Twilight's words. However it didn't look like she was paying them any mind. Twilight sighed again.

"Look Rainbow Dash, you've already apologized for earlier and I understand. I also forgive you for what you said and how you acted, I really do," Twilight told her, "right now though I want you to talk to me. I want to know why you're so ashamed of being a part of the Apple family. What exactly are you hiding?"

"Don't you dare say that, I'm not ashamed of my family!" Rainbow Dash protested and glared at Twilight for a moment before her eyes softened. "I'm not ashamed, far from it, I'm really very proud to be a part of it and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Then what is it? Please tell me, Rainbow Dash, we've been friends all these years and if you can't tell me then who can you tell?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash's right eye twitched. Twilight just _had_ to go there. She must've been taking lessons from Applejack or something.

"Fine I'll tell you. But nopony else gets to know about this. This doesn't go any further than you, understand?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course. Pinkie Pie promise and all. Cross my heart and-" she began but was interrupted as Rainbow Dash raised her hoof.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask for something a little more substantial than that Twi'. Something like this is gonna require a spit swear," Rainbow Dash explained before hocking and spitting on her hoof.

Twilight frowned at the crude display and ritual Rainbow Dash was insisting upon. But if it would get her to the bottom of this long term mystery she was willing to indulge her. "Alright," she said before copying Rainbow Dash's display and engaged in a hoof bump.

"Alright. The truth is...I'm afraid. I was afraid when I decided to make the announcement to you, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, and I was afraid at the prospect of my first Apple family reunion; so afraid I actually tried to skip it but Applejack wouldn't have any of that. I know that I shouldn't be afraid, especially not when it comes to my friends but I am. What if somepony objects and puts Applejack in a tough spot where she's gotta make a choice? What if one of her cousins or aunts doesn't want me to be a part of the family and tells them to get rid of me? I don't ever want her to be put in that kind of a position where she's gotta choose between family, it's a lose/lose situation no matter who you pick," Rainbow Dash explained.

Twilight sat and listened quietly as Rainbow Dash explained the situation. She couldn't believe her friend had been carrying such a burden by herself for so long. And she really couldn't imagine what it was like to be in a family where she'd actually need to worry about the possibility of one member trying to use family loyalty against another. And now that she thought on it more it made perfect sense. Being the Element of Loyalty it would have to be torture for Rainbow Dash to consider the possibility of herself being the source of a conflict of loyalty between two family members. It was no wonder she never wanted to talk about the issue or do anything to disturb it.

"Oh Rainbow Dash," Twilight said as she wrapped her forelegs around her to pull her into a hug, "I'm so sorry you've had to worry about this so much. I can't imagine how unbearable it must've been for you. You shouldn't have to worry about your family doing something so underhoofed, nopony should."

"See why I didn't wanna talk about this?" Rainbow Dash asked rhetorically. Fortunately Twilight seemed to catch on that it was a rhetorical question and remained silent, allowing her to go on. "I can't even talk to Applejack about this one. How do you tell the mare you've come to know and love as your own sister that you're afraid somepony in her family will demand they throw you out because they don't like you, and all without sounding insulting in the process?"

This one wasn't a rhetorical question. But even so Twilight had no answer to give if Rainbow Dash was seeking answers. Her silence however seemed to inspire the cyan pegasus to keep talking.

"Even if I could've brought the subject up at some point she probably would've just called me a "featherbrained idjit" and say nopony in her family is like that and dismiss my concerns out of hoof," Rainbow Dash added.

"Rainbow Dash I...I don't know what to say. I...I didn't know you were such a deep thinker. No offense," Twilight replied.

"None taken," Rainbow Dash replied as she slowly untangled herself from the hug in order to sit back down. "But that's enough about me complaining about myself. I came here for the purpose of apologizing for how I acted earlier. But I don't know how to properly apologize for what I did, for what I _said_. I was...I was horrible. I just don't have anything more to add beyond saying that I'm sorry."

"It's alright Rainbow Dash. Sometimes that's all that needs to be said, especially after that explanation you gave. Considering how much you were worrying you acted fairly reasonable when confronted with the possibility of your phobia being thrust upon you in such a manner," Twilight explained.

"Yeah...well..." she paused, "I did more work over the past week up in New Manexico than I would've done here in a month, I had a lot of motivation to make sure things went as smooth as possible. I helped knock down trees, pull up stumps, took on timberwolves, tracked down a missing foal, I gave up my afternoon naps in order to cram in as much work as I could. I even ate meat."

"Meat?" Twilight asked with a quizzical look on her face. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Meat as in what comes from living animals? As in _meat_ meat?"

"Yeah I was like that at first too. They said I needed the extra protein to work up there and they weren't kidding about that," Rainbow Dash replied. "Just don't tell Fluttershy, I don't think she'd ever forgive me if she found out."

"...What was it like? The meat I mean."

"All things considered it wasn't bad. It was kinda tough but Apple Brandy stewed it so it was a lot easier to chew. It tasted _really_ good. Only problem was it kept giving me indigestion every night," she explained.

"Fascinating! This might require further investigation," Twilight said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yeah...well...maybe another time. Right now I've gotta see about finding a place to spend the night," Rainbow Dash stated in order to put an end to whatever the purple unicorn was thinking up right now.

"I'm confused. Why can't you stay at Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Apple Brandy and Timber Jack are currently there. If they catch me sleeping there it could spoil all my hard work. If I'm not there then my secret's safe as far as that goes. So for the night I've gotta sleep someplace else," Rainbow Dash explained.

Twilight wanted to point out the fallacies of her friend's logic and the shortcomings to her thought process. Simply because she wasn't there didn't mean that Applejack or anypony else present wouldn't reveal the facts at some point during whatever discussion they were having. But she thought better of it since it might get her friend worked up into an anxiety attack. If she wanted to maintain the belief that being out of sight meant being out of mind who was she to really point out how wrong she was?

She could've also pointed out that if Rainbow Dash was worried about giving her secret away then maybe she shouldn't be wearing her hat and vest around them, just like she had been doing back in Ponyville. But pointing out such a glaring lapse in judgement might wind up driving her into that anxiety attack. Best to leave it unmentioned for now.

"So do you have anyplace in mind?"

"Not really. I figured I'd think of that after I got done apologizing," Rainbow Dash replied and shrugged. "I guess I could sneak back to Sweet Apple Acres and sleep in the barn. Or I could try and make a cloud tent or something."

"What about your cloud house? Don't you still have it to go to?" Twilight asked.

"Not exactly. After I moved into Sweet Apple Acres I didn't expect to ever be going back there because it was so lonely. So for her last birthday I gave Scoots the keys and told her she gets to use it whenever she wants once she learns how to fly. I figured it'd be good motivation for her," she explained, "I don't really feel like asking for them back though. If I do chances are she's gonna ask and...well you get the idea."

Twilight nodded in understanding. Scootaloo was definitely too curious for her own good. And that did explain why the pegasus filly seemed to be practicing so hard to learn to fly properly anytime she saw her.

"You could always stay here for the night, Twilight offered, "the Golden Oaks Library is always open for a friend, plus I'd love to have another sleepover, it's been months since the last time."

She couldn't help but chuckle. Twilight just loved her sleepovers and slumber parties and whatever other term there was for the late night get together of friends, food and good times. Now that she thought about it Twilight seemed to be at her happiest outside of a book whenever it was a successful gathering for such. Sometimes she was as much a little filly at heart as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Well if you don't mind putting me up for the night, I'd really appreciate that Twilight. Getting to sleep in a real bed again instead of a folding cot sounds really appealing right now," she replied and grinned.

"No problem Rainbow Dash it'll just take a few minutes to get the guest bed out and..." she paused as the words sunk in. "Did you say a folding cot?" she asked.

"Yeah. During my stay up in New Manexico Applejack's parents let me stay with them while I helped out since I didn't have enough bits to pay for a room elsewhere."

Twilight couldn't help but play everything over in her mind. From what Rainbow Dash had said Applejack's parents had allowed her to stay with them in their home, not only free of charge but they'd also fed her for a week. At least that's what it sounded like from her story. But if that were the case then she couldn't see why Rainbow Dash would still be afraid of revealing her family status to them, they sounded really nice to be taking in a pony they didn't even know all that well. Then again she'd had the opportunity to meet a good portion of Applejack's family and they all seemed very nice as far as she could tell.

"They sound really nice," Twilight commented as she turned her attention back to gathering what was necessary to set up the guest bed. "They'd probably accept you as part of the family without a second thought."

"Maybe..." Rainbow Dash muttered, still unconvinced.

Undeterred by Rainbow Dash's lack of being convinced Twilight continued. "You know, if you'd married into the Apple family you'd still be family to them. So it really wouldn't make much difference to them if you were Applejack's sister or...Big Macintosh's wife."

"Eww! Come on Twilight that's my _brother_ you're talking about, that's gross!" Rainbow Dash protested as she made a disgusted face at the idea.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I'm just saying that one way or the other it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Family is family no matter how you slice it."

"That's a cheap pun Egghead," Rainbow Dash chuckled as did Twilight now that it was pointed out to her. It felt good to have something to laugh over again.

"Whether you believe it or not Rainbow Dash I'm sure Applejack's parents would love you as their daughter; especially after all the hard work you did to bring them back together," Twilight reassured her. She then turned her attention away from the bedding to her friend before speaking again. "And there's something else. I'm not saying that anything ever would happen and I'm certainly not wishing it to happen...but if something ever _did_ occur and you _did_ need to leave the Apple family for whatever reason, you'd be more than welcome in mine."

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion as the purple unicorn stepped closer.

"I'm serious Rainbow Dash. If you ever find yourself in need like that again I'll be there for you and so will my family. Me, my parents, Shining Armor and even Cadance," Twilight stated.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight nodded. "Thanks Twi' I appreciate that," she told her. She just hoped that it wouldn't be necessary to take the unicorn up on her offer. If she did...she'd rather not think on that right now, it was too depressing for this time of night. "You'd probably make a good sister."

"Well I'd hope so, seeing as I've already got a brother and a sister...or maybe it's two brothers and a sister if you count Spike as a member of the family," Twilight replied, Rainbow Dash chuckled more. "Oh well enough about that. If I don't get the guest bed made up we'll never get anywhere tonight."

Rainbow Dash was thankful for the break in the matter. She'd come here to apologize for acting like such a jerk earlier and the next thing she knew she was spilling her guts about her innermost fears, and then she was being invited to stay the night, and on top of it all she was being offered the option of becoming part of _another_ family! Everything was just moving way too fast and there didn't seem to be any time to process it all. Not that she had anything against fast, it was what she was about. But living on Sweet Apple Acres had wound up teaching her the beauty of taking things at their own pace and just going slow. And right now the slow approach sounded pretty good.

"Anything else you need Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, snapping the pegasus out of her thoughts and bringing her back to where she was currently; in the library with a very friendly unicorn.

"Huh? Oh...no not really," Rainbow Dash replied. The bed was more than she'd shown up for, no sense in being greedy for anything.

"You sure? No s'mores or anything? I know it's not exactly a slumber party but we could still have some fun," Twilight suggested.

She wanted to say no and that it was alright, that she didn't need anything. But she was quickly realizing that this wasn't about her. Twilight had a look in her eyes that she had learned her friend got when she was fixated on a target, and that fixation would remain until the object of her desire had been achieved. Three guesses as to what that was.

"Alright Twi' one s'more, but no mane braiding this time."

Twilight nodded happily and practically did a Pinkie Pie bounce before hugging the pegasus in excitement. "Thanks Rainbow Dash! Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" she practically squealed, only to be silence as she felt something unexpected. Not only had Rainbow Dash returned the hug but she added to it with wrapping her wings around her midsection. Now she was confused. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Remember when you asked if there was anything else I need? Well...would you mind staying this way a little longer? It's been a trying day."

"...Of course," Twilight replied and didn't even bother to shrug. If her friend was in need of a hug who was she to refuse her?

"Thanks," she said and settled into the embrace, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes.

She didn't know what tomorrow would bring with it, nopony did. There was no telling how her relationship with Applejack would be affected by her actions, or even if she still would have a relationship with her. All she could do right now was wait and hope for the best.

But as she sat there in Twilight's hug she knew that whatever happened, whatever may come to be, at least she wouldn't be alone for it.


	4. End

"To the left...a little more...a little more...a lit- ohh _yeah_ that's the spot!" Rainbow Dash moaned contentedly as she arched her back and rested her head on the edge of the tub.

It'd been a very long, very hard day on top of an equally long and hard week. Apple bucking was tough work on its own and it was even moreso when it hurt to move. At points it was difficult to even walk properly but she'd refused to let that stop her and she just continued on, driven by stubbornness and determination and the simple desire to pull her full weight.

There hadn't been much talk between her and Applejack over the course of the day, primarily as they worked separate sections of the orchard, but also because of the day previously. Despite making up on the way back from the Ponyville train station there was still a tense and heavy atmosphere that just seemed to persist. It was the kind of atmosphere that just seemed to stifle free conversation and keep any interaction limited strictly to the relevant facts and nothing more.

However at the end of the day, after they were through bucking and thoroughly exhausted, Rainbow Dash could feel that tension melting away as she was treated to that long awaited hot relaxing bath she'd been promised two days ago.

"Feel good RD?" Applejack asked rhetorically as she ran the washcloth over that particular region of wing again. Rainbow Dash just groaned in response, enjoying herself too much to put any thought into forming a sentence. Applejack just chuckled as she continued the delicate scrubbing her sister enjoyed so much.

"Ah tell ya what RD yer one dirty pegasus. Ah might need ta break out the scrub brush fer the rest o' ya," Applejack told her.

"You're gonna get soaked if you do that," Rainbow Dash pointed out as she remembered the last time Applejack had tried to scrub her down in order to get her clean. The results had been messy. "If you're gonna do that you might as well climb in and join me."

Applejack didn't say anything in response. She thought the matter over for a minute, before setting her hat aside and slowly eased herself into the relaxing hot water and sat down behind Rainbow Dash. "Anythin' else wiseapple?" she asked as she resumed her scrubbing.

Rainbow Dash was in the middle of forming a response when Applejack ran the washcloth over a particular spot on her spine with just enough force to make her shiver. It was the kind of shiver somepony had when coming out of the cold and being greeted by a nice wave of heat. Whether that was a deliberate action or purely accidental she didn't know for sure, but she enjoyed it.

"Besides the fact that I'm gonna scrub you after you're done with me?" Rainbow Dash asked. A pause and no response. "Not really," she said and shrugged.

The rest of the bath passed in relative silence, other than Rainbow Dash's occasional instructions on where to scrub and the resulting moans of enjoyment.

"RD?" Applejack finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"Yeah AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked as she noted the lack of scrubbing along her wings, wondering what was going on.

"Ah'm...ah'm real sorry about what ah said ta ya earlier. Ah was wrong ta be like that," Applejack stated.

"I know AJ-"

"No ya really don' know, lemme finish what ah was sayin', please?" Applejack asked. Much to her relief Rainbow Dash nodded. "What ah said yesterday was unacceptable an' horrible. Worse than all that it was downright cruel an' even hateful. Ah had no business bein' mad at ya fer what ah thought mah parents did ta us, an ah had no right ta take it out on ya either. Ah...ah don' know wha' came over me, ah honestly don't. It was like ah was possessed er somethin', ah was jus' hurtin' so dang much an' ah wanted somepony else ta hurt too so ah wouldn' be alone. Ya were jus' tryin' ta help 'cause ya were concerned, an' ah wound up hurtin' ya in the worst possible way ah could ever think of. Not only did ah attack yer family status, ah also attacked yer Element o' Harmony status."

It was unbelievably hard to be silent and let Applejack talk as she heard what her friend and sister had to say. She could hear the hurt in her voice and wanted to comfort her. She nearly spoke up at the pause but before she even got the first word out Applejack was talking again.

"Ah shoulda told ya abou' mah parents when ya asked me. Ah shoulda told ya what ah was feelin' an why ah was upset an' jus' talked it out. But ah was afraid ta be bringin' 'em back up 'cause ah was afraid of how much ah thought it was gonna hurt ta do that. Ah kept all those years buried so deep it jus' hurt less ta treat 'em like they were dead an' gone. Ah was horrible ta them an' horrible ta you an' all at the same time. Ah feel lower than the belly on a snake an'...an' ah don' deserve ta have a sister as nice as ya. Ya went outta yer way ta do somethin' nice fer me an' didn' expect somethin' in return and ah..." she paused as her voice wavered.

Rainbow Dash didn't know how much longer she could keep silent. the more she listened to Applejack the more it hurt to keep her mouth shut. She wanted to interrupt her and tell her that everything was alright, that she forgave her and there were no hard feelings between them. She desperately wanted to do anything she could to comfort her sister. However before she even got the chance to do such she felt Applejack wrapping her forelegs around her and do something she'd never heard her do except for once and that was last night; she started crying. Now she was starting to get really uncomfortable. There was no way she could stay silent now.

"Hey...Hey AJ," she said as she turned around to face Applejack and hug her properly. "Come on don't cry AJ, don't cry. I've never seen you cry before and you're scaring me."

It seemed like there was nothing she could do to properly comfort her sister and calm her down. All she could do right now was hug her and let her cry until it was out of her system, all the while stroking her back with the now liberated washcloth. The only good part of it all was that she wasn't crying nearly as hard as she was last night.

An idea suddenly came to her that just might work. She really didn't like the idea because it was mean, but she was getting desperate and willing to try anything. As gently as she could she placed her hooves on top of Applejack's head and quickly dunked her under the water before letting go. It wasn't a second later before Applejack popped up above the surface coughing and sputtering, looking confused and angry all at the same time.

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

"Naw it's a'right, ah deserved that," Applejack replied.

"No not really, but I needed you to stop crying so I could talk to you. Now before you start in again about how bad you feel can I please have the chance to get a word in edgewise?" she asked. This time Applejack nodded and ceded to her. "I know what you said was hurtful, not just to me but also to yourself once you calmed down. Then again I feel bad about decking you like I did back in Ponyville, that was just plain uncalled for," she told her and paused. Applejack fortunately didn't have anything to offer up so that gave her plenty of opportunity to continue. "What say we put this behind us and forgive each other just like we always do, alright?"

"Jus' like that?" Applejack asked.

"Just like that. We both made mistakes here, we're both at fault. And the way I see it we can either forgive and forget and just move on...or we can wallow in pity and try futilely to make it up to each other. I say we take the first option because it's easier and quicker, alright?" she suggested.

"...Ah guess ah can do that," Applejack said and nodded.

"Good. Now c'mere you," she said and pulled her over into another hug, which quickly turned out to be a headlock and a noogie to her head. Applejack struggled to get loose before laughing at Rainbow Dash's antics.

"Yer still the orneriest pegasus ah ever did meet," Applejack stated and did her best to scowl.

"And don't you forget it," Rainbow Dash replied as she leaned back against the wall of the tub to relax. "So...Mom and Dad huh?" she asked. Applejack nodded. "This is gonna take some time to get used to."

"Fer both of us," Applejack added.

"Well if we could kick Discord's flank we can probably figure this one out too. But in the meantime..." Rainbow Dash paused as she reached outside of the tub and retrieved the previously mentioned scrub brush, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh no..." was all Applejack could think to say when she saw where this was going.

* * *

"AJ?" Rainbow Dash more or less whispered as she eased the bedroom door open.

"Wha's up RD, 'sides you that is?" Applejack asked as she turned over in her bed to face her. It'd been a long day and she was tired, but if her sister had something important enough to come to her with who was she to turn her away?

Reuniting with her parents, apologizing to Rainbow Dash, bucking apples, more apologizing to Rainbow Dash and answering questions that Apple Bloom had afterwards. It'd definitely been a long day for everypony involved. But in the Apple family the day could never be so long that you didn't have time for family when they needed you. And Rainbow Dash was definitely family; moreso now than ever before.

"Well I couldn't sleep and I got to thinking, bad combination I know," she chuckled, "and I was just wondering if I could spend the night with you. After last week I think I've had enough solitary nights."

"...Sounds fine by me," Applejack replied simply and scooted over to the side.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said as she stepped into the room, clad in her apple themed nightshirt Rarity had given her so long ago, before climbing up into bed and nestling under the covers.

Applejack never really could see the point in wearing clothes to bed so Rainbow Dash's decision seemed a little odd to her. But she didn't say anything as she settled in for the night and made herself comfortable. "Cozy there?"

"Very cozy. Much better than the cot I slept on up there," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Ya never really did elaborate on jus' wha' happened while ya were gone. Pa made it out like ya were some sorta big time hero up there," Applejack pointed out as she rolled over to face her. "Care ta share the details?"

"You sure you wanna hear this? It's gonna be more boring than the time we tried to read _Daring Do and the Amethyst Goblet_," she stated.

"Ah'm sure. After all ya did somepony needs ta record it for posterity's sake. Be a good tale ta tell at the next Apple Family Reunion we have," AppleJack replied.

"And I thought I was the bragger in the family," Rainbow Dash replied and chuckled. But regardless she sat up and prepared to share the details that were requested. "Alright this is how things went..."

END


End file.
